Love and Cruelty
by Keichi Shougi
Summary: "Aku akan memberikanmu uang berapapun yang kau minta. Tapi kau harus ikut denganku!"/"Ha? Um, sepertinya anda salah orang. Namaku Cherry."/Jangan katakan padaku bahwa aku akan menjadi tumbal untuk di jadikan istri si Itachi itu!/Mereka tidak akan menjadikanmu makan malam. Tidak, sebelum kau merasakan kemewahan ini."/ Sakura Centric/ Rate M for Words! - Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: Belum di tentukan! Bisa SasuSaku, ItaSaku, atau ObiSaku_

 _Rate : M – untuk kata yang sedikit (banyak) mengandung unsur kedewasaan._

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **Love and Cruelty**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

Ini hidup, tidak semuanya sempurna seperti apa yang kita inginkan dalam cerita. Berparas cantik, punya rumah yang luar biasa mewah, kendaraan pribadi dengan supir yang tampan. _Oh my..._ jika aku bisa menulis bagaimana kisahku dimulai, aku akan menulisnya sesempurna mungkin! Tapi tidak. Ini hidup, dan ini nyata!

Oke, mungkin aku punya satu atau dua hal sempurna yang diinginkan orang-orang. Wajah memikat dan otak cerdas. Tapi aku tidak punya rumah mewah dan mobil pribadi, oh! Dan juga supir yang super tampan. Jadi ku katakan, Tuhan itu cukup adil. Memberikan dua kesempurnaan padaku, dan memberi kesempurnaan lainnya pada orang yang tak memiliki wajah rupawan dan otak cerdas. Tapi walaupun begitu, siapa yang peduli dengan wajah cantik dan otak cerdas, jika tidak punya uang? Ini hidup, teman! Siapapun butuh uang! Karena itu, sekarang aku menjual diriku.

Oh! Tidak-tidak! Bukan menjual diri dalam artian, mereka bebas memperkosaku semau mereka! Aku ini masih punya otak yang _briliant_! Dan aku juga bukan gadis murahan yang akan memberikan Ms. V-ku pada orang-orang gila _sex_. Aku menjual diriku pada seorang pria tampan berumur 22 tahun. Jujur saja, awalnya aku benar-benar tak tertarik. Ku pikir, ia juga salah satu dari mereka yang gila _sex_.

Saat itu, aku baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Seperti biasa, aku melewati toko roti terkenal itu. Sejak kecil, aku selalu berharap orang tuaku akan membelikan roti itu untukku. Tapi mereka tak pernah membelikannya. Untuk makan sehari-hari saja, ayah terkadang harus meminjam uang pada para tetangga. Dan untung saja, dengan otak cerdas, aku tak membutuhkan bantuan ayah untuk membayar biaya sekolahku karena beasiswa yang ku dapatkan. Jadi, setiap pulang sekolah, aku akan pergi membantu ayah dan ibu untuk mencari uang, walau hanya dengan kerja serabutan.

Jadi siang itu, saat aku melewati toko roti, aku berhenti sejenak. Menghirup wangi roti itu saja sudah membuatku kenyang, apalagi mencicipinya. Oh, tidak! Air liurku benar-benar akan menetes!

Saat aku kembali berjalan, aku tak sengaja mendengar suara ribut beberapa orang dari gang sepi di ujung jalan. Penasaran, aku pun mendekat. Tentu saja aku tidak takut, Pengalaman mengajarkanku sulitnya hidup dan menjadi lebih kuat. Aku tidak peduli dengan sepuluh preman yang akan menghalangi jalanku. Aku kecil, lincah, dan cepat. Jadi aku punya caraku sendiri untuk meloloskan diri dari orang-orang berbadan besar dengan otak sekecil kerikil seperti mereka.

Jadi saat itu, ku putuskan untuk mendekat. Aku tidak terkejut, hanya mendesah pelan saat aku melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian mewah tengah dikelilingi tujuh orang preman bertubuh besar, dan beberapa di antaranya tidak memiliki rambut.

Aku berdiri di sana, di depan gang dengan wajah datar. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada pria kaya itu. Tapi aku sedikit heran, kenapa pria itu tak sedikitpun terlihat takut? Apa ia tidak ingin mereka tahu? Ah, sudahlah! Aku mulai berteriak saat seorang di antara mereka mulai bergerak mendekati pria kaya itu.

"Oh, tidak! Seseorang, tolong panggil keamanan! Seorang pria sedang dihajar preman di gang ini!"

Mereka semua menatap bersamaan ke arahku. Aku juga dapat mendengar seorang di antara preman itu mendecih padaku. Aku hanya menatap mereka datar, sampai ketujuh preman itu menghilang, meninggalkan pria kaya itu sendiri. Ia melihat ke arahku.

Aku menatapnya sekilas sebelum berbalik pergi, kembali berjalan menuju rumah. Tapi baru saja aku akan memasuki gang ke arah rumahku, seseorang menarik pergelanganku, membuatku terkejut. Dan pria kaya itu berdiri di sana.

"Apa? Kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih? Tak perlu!" Ia menatapku datar.

"Kau tidak punya sopan santun, eh?"

"Persetan dengan sopan santun. Lepaskan! Aku harus segera bekerja."

"Berapa umurmu?"

" _Shannaroo_! Aku sudah menolongmu dan ini balasanmu?"

"Oh! Ku pikir kau tidak butuh kata terima kasih." Aku bisa saja melayangkan pukulan ke wajahnya, tapi aku tahu aku tak punya cukup uang untuk mengganti rugi kerusakan di wajahnya.

"Tck! Bisakah kau berhenti bermain-main dan melepaskan tanganku? Kau membuang waktuku! Itu artinya, kau membuang uangku!"

"Kau bisa saja tidak **membuang** **uangmu** jika kau bisa bersikap lebih manis, gadis kecil."

"Brengsek! Kau..."

"Aku akan memberikanmu uang berapapun yang kau minta. Tapi kau harus ikut denganku!"

"Kau membeliku, _huh_?"

"Ya."

"Sialan! Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Aku bukan mainanmu, atau pemuas nafsumu!"

Aku benar-bena tak dapat menahan emosiku saat ini. Tanganku hampir saja mengenai wajahnya jika ia tak segera menahan tanganku. Oh sial! Aku lupa sekarang kedua tanganku sudah ia tahan. Aku menatapnya tajam, namun tak sedikitpun raut ketakutan itu muncul di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham. Aku tidak tertarik pada anak kecil. Aku hanya menawarkanmu pekerjaan. Tentunya dengan biaya yang kau inginkan." Aku menatapnya bingung. Seakan tahu bahwa aku tak akan beranjak dari tempat itu, ia melepaskan kedua tanganku.

"Pekerjaan apa? Bukan menjadi seorang pelacur, 'kan?" Dia tertawa. Oh, Tuhan! Tawanya benar-benar sempurna! Suaranya yang berat, rambut _raven_ -nya yang sedikit berantakan, dan...

Tunggu! Apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan?!

"Tidak, tidak. Tapi jika itu yang kau inginkan, sebaiknya kau menjadi pelacurku saja. Menungguku dengan setelan _bunny_ _sexy_ dan kuping kelinci di... Aw!"

"Berhenti berharap yang tidak tidak, brengsek!" Aku menginjak kakinya dengan keras. Setelah mengaduh beberapa saat, ia berdeham.

"Kau benar-benar bukan gadis yang lembut!"

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, Tuan!"

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Aku menatapnya tajam beberapa saat. Ia kembali berbicara saat ia mengerti maksud dari tatapanku. "Aku tidak akan menjadikanmu pelacur atau apapun itu, aku janji! Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus tinggal di rumahku, bersamaku!"

"Orang tuaku..."

"Orang tuamu akan mendapatkan tempat dan pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Aku menjanjikannya!" Sesaat aku terlihat ragu. Namun saat aku tidak melihat kebohongan di mata hitamnya, aku mengangguk mantap.

"Baik! Tapi kita harus mengatakan ini pada orang tuaku!" Dan ia mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Sekarang, di sinilah aku. Duduk di salah satu kursi yang di siapkan pelayan untuk kami, dan tentu saja di tempat yang selama ini hanya bisa ku impikan, toko roti itu! Pria kaya itu menyuruhku memesan apapun yang ku inginkan selagi ia ke toilet. Jadi aku memesan semua yang ada di menu dan menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkannya selagi aku menyantap makanan dengan biaya paling mahal. Uh! Aku benar-benar tak sabar mencicipinya!

Tapi aku kembali teringat orang tuaku. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat ayah menolak tawaran tentang pria itu yang membeliku. Ku pikir ayah akan tergiur dengan tawaran amat manis yang pria itu berikan, tapi... oh Tuhan! Aku benar-benar mencintai ayah!

"Aku tidak akan menjual putriku hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi atau kehidupan mewah, jadi lupakan saja niat busukmu!" Ayah segera menarikku ke sisinya, dan ibu segera memelukku.

"Aku juga tidak berniat melakukan hal-hal busuk seperti yang anda pikirkan. Aku tidak memiliki seorang putri ataupun seorang putra. Istriku gila saat anak pertama kami meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Aku ingin ia sembuh. Aku ingin mempekerjakan anakmu sebagai perawatnya sekaligus anak angkat kami. Mungkin saja istriku bisa sembuh."

"Oh! Aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud..."

"Tak apa, aku mengerti."

"Ya. Tadinya ku pikir kau ingin anakku menjadi istrimu atau hal... kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?" Pria kaya itu mengangguk. "Cherry adalah putri kami satu-satunya. Walau kami tidak memiliki uang, tapi aku tak akan pernah berniat menjualnya."

"Ya, aku mengerti." Aku melihat ayah menatap pria itu intens. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang mereka bedua pikirkan.

"Jadi, bisakah aku membawa putrimu?" Pria itu masih tak menyerah. Setelah melepaskan rangkulan ibu, aku memegang pundak ayah, dan menatapnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja ayah. Lagi pula, kita juga memiliki banyak hutang dengan para tetangga. Mungkin dengan ini, kita bisa membayar lunas mereka." Ayah tampak ragu. "Aku berjanji akan datang berkunjung sesering mungkin. Lagi pula, ini rumahku. Kecuali jika ayah benar-benar menjualku, dan tidak ingin melihatku."

"Aku bukan bajingan seperti itu!" Aku tertawa.

"Ya, ya. Aku sangat mencintai ayah."

"Aku juga sayang." Ayah memelukku erat. "Jadi?" Ayah menghela napas sejenak sebelum melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"Baiklah. Kau harus berjanji akan datang berkunjung sesering mungkin, _okay_?"

"Hn. Aku janji!"

* * *

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang? Masih banyak hal yang harus kita beli untuk keperluanmu." Aku menatapnya sejenak. Ia baru saja kembali dari _toilet_ dan segera mengajakku, padahal makanannya belum sedikitpun ia sentuh.

"Terserah kau saja!" Aku melihatnya memanggil pelayan. Saat ia akan membayar dan melihat bill-nya. Pria itu memandangku terkejut.

"Apa? Aku hanya memesan sesuai keinginanku. Kau yang menyuruhku tadi!" Pria itu menghela napas sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan kartunya. Ia memberitahu pelayan itu kemana harus mengirimkan makanannya.

"Kau benar-benar bukan seorang gadis yang manis!" Dan aku hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum keluar toko untuk mengikutinya.

"Sebelum kita pulang dan melakukan banyak hal lainnya, sebaiknya kau memilih beberapa pakaian untuk kau gunakan dua minggu ke depan sebelum kita membeli perlengkapan lainnya." Aku hanya mengangguk mengikuti.

"Jadi, jika anakmu masih hidup, berapa umurnya?" Aku melihat ragu ke arahnya, takut-takut jika saja ia tiba-tiba menangis dan merengek seperti bayi besar di depan umum. Ya, bukannya aku menginginkannya. Hanya saja, bukankah orang kaya itu terkadang berlaku aneh?

"Jadi kau percaya alasan bodoh itu?"

"Ap-apa?!" Pria itu tak sedikitpun melirik ke arahku. Ia tetap berjalan dengan wajah datar di sampingku. "Tunggu! Jadi itu hanya..."

"Ya, agar orang tuamu merelakanmu."

"Apa?! Jadi apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya?!"

"Oh, tenanglah! Kau tak akan ku jadikan pelacur atau apapun itu yang kau pikirkan! Bukankah aku sudah berjanji?"

"Oh, okay!" Ia berhenti, dan aku mengikutinya. Ia menatap ke arahku sejenak sebelum melirik sebuah bangunan di belakangku.

"Cepat cari seluruh yang kau butuhkan. Ini!"Ia memberiku sebuah kartu berwarna hitam dengan tulisan emas di atasnya. Wow! Ini gila! Kartu saja terbuat dari emas, sekaya apa dia?

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan kartu ini?" Tanyaku.

"Beli apapun yang kau inginkan, lalu berikan pada pelayannya saat kau akan membayar. Aku akan pergi sebentar. Jika saat kau keluar dan aku masih belum muncul, kau ikutlah dengan orang suruhanku nanti."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu orang itu suruhanmu?"

"Tanyakan siapa yang menyuruhnya!"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu namamu!"

"Tck! Aku sekarang benar-benar mulai membencimu!"

"Aku sudah membencimu dari awal!" Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menghela napas keras. Aku tak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi ku rasa dia benar-benar kesal.

"Uchiha! Jika dia mengatakan nama itu, ikut dengannya!"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti untuk itu! Sekarang, cepat masuk dan carilah semua barang yang kau butuhkan! Aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu!" Ia mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Dasar orang kaya brengsek!" Dan aku hanya mendengarnya mendengus sebelum ia berjalan menjauh.

* * *

Aku baru saja berjalan keluar butik setelah membayar belanjaanku. Dan, oh Tuhan! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi! Aku bisa membayar apapun dengan kartu super ini! Ini menakjubkan! Apa setiap orang kaya memiliki kartu ini? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memiliki kartuku sendiri!

Aku berjalan dengan senyum sumringah. Baru saja aku akan melangkah mendekati stand es krim di seberang jalan, seseorang menghentikanku.

"Anda Nona Haruno Sakura?"

"Ha? Um, sepertinya anda salah orang. Namaku Cherry." Pria tua itu tersenyum ramah, dengan cepat mengambil alih seluruh barang yang ku bawa sebelum aku sempat protes. "Hey!"

"Tuan Uchiha menyuruhku menjemput anda. Apa masih ada yang Nona inginkan?"

"Oh! Kau suruhan si brengsek itu? Tidak. Aku sudah selesai." Pria itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapanku. Ia kemudian berjalan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Aku hanya mengikutinya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, aku benar-benar terkejut. Apa aku bermimpi? Atau ini semua hanya ilusi? Jika ya, tolong jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini, Tuhan!

"Silahkan, Nona."

Okay, mungkin wajahku saat ini benar-benar terlihat konyol. Pria tua itu terkekeh. Mulutku terbuka lebar. Aku membeku di tempatku berdiri saat ini. "Limo? Apa aku bermimpi?"

Pria tua itu kembali terkekeh. "Tidak, Nona."

Siapa saja, tolong tampar aku!

"Umm..." aku bergerak kikuk menaiki kendaraan mewah ini. Sebuah meja seukuran sedang di tempatkan di tengah dengan kursi yang mengelilinginya. Di langit-langit mobil, beberapa gelas _wine_ tergantung terbalik, dan aku sedikit terkejut saat pria tua itu berbicara lewat interkom.

"Nona bisa mencobanya jika Nona penasaran." Mencoba? Apa? _Wine_? Apa dia tidak tahu aku masih di bawah umur?

"Maaf, tapi apa kau punya minuman lain? Aku masih 18 tahun."

Pria itu kembali berbicara, "aku tidak bisa mendengar anda, Nona. Anda bisa menekan tombol berwarna biru untuk membuka pembatas." Aku mencari cari tombol itu. Dan ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Pembatas antara supir dan ruangan mewah ini, menghilang! Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, jalanan di depan sana saat ini.

"Apa kalian tidak punya jus atau semacamnya? Aku masih 18 tahun."

"Ah..." pria tua itu mengangguk. Dengan cekatan, sebelah tangannya mencari dan mengobrak-abrik sebuah kantung berukuran besar yang terletak tak jauh darinya. "Ini. Tuan Uchiha memintaku untuk memberikan ini jika Nona kehausan." Aku mengangguk dan menerimanya.

"Ini bagus." Aku membuka dan meneguknya hingga menyisakan setengah. "Apa masih jauh?"

"Oh, tidak! 10 menit lagi kita sampai."

"Bagus! Aku benar-benar lelah saat ini."

"Anda bisa beristirahat. Aku akan membangunkan anda jika sudah sampai."

"Tidak perlu! Tidur 10 menit hanya akan membuat kepalaku sakit. Jadi, aku akan menunggu."

"Baiklah." Dan aku kembali meneguk minumanku sambil memfokuskan pandanganku ke jalan yang kami lalui.

* * *

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku mengusap mataku sendiri! Oh, tidak! Bukan karena aku mengantuk, hanya saja ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Aku baru saja sampai dan mendapati diriku sedang berhadapan dengan sebuah rumah super mewah! Halamannya begitu luas. Bahkan aku bisa melihat bermacam-macam jenis mobil di bagasinya. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan! Sebuah pohon momiji terlihat sangat rindang di halaman depan di sisi kiri. Di sisi kanan, aku melihat sebuah meja dengan tiga kursi tertata rapi di atas rumput hijau.

Oh! Apa aku benar-benar akan tinggal di rumah mewah ini? Ini benar-benar menyenangkan! Setelah memarkirkan mobil dengan sempurna, pria tua itu membawakan barang-barangku dan mengajakku masuk. Baru saja aku melangkahkan kakiku, beberapa orang tak ku kenal datang menyambut kami. Mereka semua memakai pakaian yang sama. Kemeja putih dan setelan _coattail_ berwarna hitam. Dan aku hanya melihat dua di antara mereka adalah wanita. Aku ragu, apakah mereka pelayan di rumah ini?

"Kakashi, Shino, bawa semua barang-barang ini ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan untuk Nona Sakura. Tenten, Rin, um... Obito, kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian kerjakan, bukan?"

"Ya!"

"Segera lakukan!" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Apa yang terjadi di sini?! Seseorang, jelaskan padaku!

Seorang pemuda dengan umur sekitar 20 tahun menarikku. Aku terkejut saat ia menarik lenganku pelan. Ia tersenyum manis padaku saat aku menatapnya. Astaga! Jika aku wanita murahan, mungkin aku akan menggoda semua pria di rumah ini! Mereka semua benar-benar tampan!

"Oh! Maafkan aku, Nona. Aku Obito, akan menjadi pelayan pribadimu mulai saat ini." Ia melepaskan lenganku, membungkuk hormat. Aku mendesah kecewa. Genggamannya benar-benar hangat di lenganku tadi.

"Tak perlu formal. Namaku, Cherry. Umurku 18 tahun."

"Oh, tidak-tidak! Namamu sekarang, Haruno Sakura."

"Ha?"

"Tuan Uchiha memberimu nama itu. Jadi Nona Sakura, mari ku tunjukkan beberapa hal di rumah ini yang perlu kau ketahui." Aku masih benar-benar tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi padaku.

* * *

Kami baru saja berkeliling. Obito menunjukkan seluruh ruangan padaku, termasuk beberapa ruangan yang tidak boleh ku masuki tanpa seizin pria sialan itu. Dan sekarang, kami berakhir di sini, di depan sebuah ruangan di lantai dua. Obito mengatakan padaku bahwa ruangan ini akan menjadi kamarku. Aku penasaran seperti apa kamar yang mereka siapkan untukku.

Obito baru saja memutar kuncinya dan membukakan pintu. Ia menyuruhku masuk lebih dulu. Baru saja selangkah memasuki ruangan ini, aku sudah benar-benar diam membeku di tempat.

Ruangan ini bernuansa _simple_ namun elegan secara bersamaan. Seluruh dindingnya di cat berwarna abu-abu. Di beberapa sisi di dinding di letakkan beberapa lukisan abstrak yang ku kenal, maksudku lukisan itu di beri tahu oleh guru kesenian kami. Salah satu lukisan yang terpajang di dinding adalah lukisan Dora Maar au Chatting yang dilukis oleh Pablo Picasso pada tahun 1941. Tapi yang ku tahu, lukisan itu sudah terjual di tahun 2006 dengan harga yang sangat tinggi. Apa pembeli itu adalah pria kaya sialan ini? Ah!

"Sial! Ini benar-benar keren!" Obito terkekeh di belakangku. Ia berjalan lebih dulu menuju balkon, membuka pintu kaca yang menjadi pembatas.

"Apa anda menginginkan meja dan kursi santai di balkonmu, Nona? Aku bisa menyiapkannya sekarang."

"Um... Sakura." Ia berbalik menatapku, memandangku aneh. Sial! Mungkin ucapanku benar-benar membingungkannya. Oke, mungkin kata 'mungkin' benar-benar tak berguna. Ia terlihat bingung sekarang.

"Maksudku, panggil aku Sakura saja. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan semacam itu. Panggilan itu membuatku ingin muntah." Obito kembali terkekeh.

"Baiklah, Sakura."

"Bagus! Itu terdengar lebih baik. Lagi pula, aku lebih muda darimu."

"Oh! Apa aku terlihat tua?"

"Um, ya. Tidak! Maksudku, kau tampak 'sedikit' lebih tua. Berapa umurmu?" Obito kembali terkekeh. Oh, Tuhan! Dia benar-benar manis, dan gampang tersenyum. Ya! Dan itu benar-benar hal yang baik, karena dia akan menjadi pelayan pribadiku. Aku tidak ingin pelayan pribadiku bersikap sama sepertiku, atau si brengsek tidak tahu diri dan sopan santun yang sudah ku bantu tadi di gang. Singkatnya, Pria tua bangka sok kaya itu! Um, ya, walau dia tidak terlihat 'tua' dan 'bangka', karena jika pelayanku seperti itu, aku yakin setiap harinya aku hanya akan mencoba kabur atau bersembunyi darinya.

"Umurku 21 tahun. Setahun lebih muda dari Sasuke." Sasuke?

"Siapa itu Sasuke?"

"Ah! Ku rasa sebaiknya kau mencari tahunya sendiri. Itu akan lebih menarik." Sial! Dia mengerjaiku!

"Akan lebih menarik jika kau mengatakannya langsung, Obito!" Aku tak sabar. Kami sudah masuk ke kamarku. Aku mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur. Oh _my_! Ini benar-benar lembut! Berbeda dengan tempat tidurku sebelumnya. Dan sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah menyukai tempat tidurku sendiri. Jadi ku rasa, aku akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

"Oh ya, lemari ini..." sial! Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan! Oke, sepertinya aku harus mencari tahunya sendiri. "Kau bisa masuk ke dalam sini."

"Apa? Untuk apa? Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan bermain _hide and seak_ dan bersembunyi di dalam lemari!" Ucapku kesal.

"Oh, tidak-tidak! Ini bukan lemari pakaian biasa. Ada lorong di dalam sini. Jika kau ikuti lorong ini, kau akan menemukan kamar mandimu sendiri di ujung sana." Mulutku terbuka lebar. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri, memeriksa apakah lemari pakaianku benar-benar sekeren itu? Dan, ya! Lemari pakaianku benar-benar hebat! Aku bisa masuk dengan pakaian penuh pasir, lalu keluar dengan sosok baru yang lebih anggun dan bersih. Ah! Aku benar-benar cinta kamarku!

"Jadi, apa Nona Sakura sudah siap?" Aku berbalik, menatap dua wanita tadi sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

"Siap untuk apa?"

"Membersihkan diri. Malam ini akan ada pesta penyambutan untuk Tuan Itachi."

"Itachi? Siapa lagi itu?"

"Ah! Tuan Itachi adalah kakak dari Tuan Uchiha." Jangan katakan padaku bahwa aku akan menjadi tumbal untuk di jadikan istri si Itachi itu!

"Tenang, Sakura. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak akan menjadikanmu makan malam." Aku mendesah lega saat Obito membisikkannya padaku. "Tidak, sebelum kau merasakan kemewahan ini."

"APA?!" Aku memekik kaget. Obito tertawa. Sialan!

"Jadi, bisakah kami membawa Nona Sakura sekarang, Tuan Obito?"

"Dengan senang hati!" Dan Obito mendorong punggungku pelan saat kedua wanita itu menarikku keluar kamar.

 _-To be continued_

 **A/N :**

 **Cuma imajinasi yang sempat mampir saat waktu senggang~ Jadi mutusin buat di tulis! BTW, ini cerita juga saya update di fb dengan original chara~ Jadi, harap makhlum kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama~**

 **Oh! Soal judul, sebenarnya saya masih ragu, jadi maaf kalo ntar tiba-tiba judulnya bisa aja ke ganti~ Soalnya alur cerita juga saya masih ngikutin kemana niat nulis aja~ Ntah nanti bakal ke romance aja, ato bakalan jadi ke crime, saya juga ngikutin niat nulis ajaa~**

 **Dan kalo jadi ntar ke crime, mungkin di chapter ke3 ato ke4 baru keluar deh tuh~ Soalnya di awal masih pemanasan aja~**

 **Oke, curcolnya sampe sini dulu aja~**

 **Please, if you don't mind, RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: Belum di tentukan! Bisa SasuSaku, ItaSaku, atau ObiSaku_

 _Rate : M – untuk kata yang sedikit (banyak) mengandung unsur kedewasaan._

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **Love and Cruelty**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

"Sialan! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak akan mengikuti spa sialan itu! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Teriakanku menggema di seluruh lorong. Kedua wanita sialan ini tetap tak melepaskan kedua tanganku. Aku ingat bagaimana Obito tertawa terbahak-bahak saat aku berteriak di lorong. Sepertinya pelayan sialan itu menikmati kesengsaraanku. Aku menarik kata-kataku sebelumnya, Obito-bukan-pelayan-yang-baik!

"Nona Sakura, anda harus terlihat menawan di pesta. Kami tidak bisa meninggalkan anda dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Sialan! Jadi aku seburuk itu?"

"Ya, kau benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan! Jadi kau harus masuk ke ruangan itu dan membersihkan diri! Atau kau mau pelayan pria yang membantumu membersihkan diri?"

"Brengsek!" Aku menghentakkan tanganku dengan keras hingga mereka melepaskan genggaman mereka padaku dan masuk ke ruang sialan ini dengan raut kesal. Kedua wanita itu terkekeh pelan di belakangku, sialan!

"Sebenarnya apa pekerjaanku di rumah ini?! Pria sialan itu mengatakan padaku dan orang tuaku bahwa aku akan bekerja di rumahnya, lalu apa yang sebenarnya harus ku lakukan?!" Aku berteriak frustasi. Setelah membuka seluruh pakaianku, aku menenggelamkan diriku dalam _bathup_ beraroma bunga sakura. Aku melihat kedua wanita itu melipat lengan kemeja mereka hingga sebatas siku. Jas _coattail_ yang tadi mereka gunakan kini tidak lagi berada di tubuh mereka. Aku heran kenapa dua wanita ini menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan pelayan pria. Tapi aku tak ingin memikirkannya. Memikirkan hidupku saja sudah sangat menggangguku!

"Anda akan menjadi bagian dari mereka, Nona." Si sopan berambut pendek berjongkok di dekatku. Menarik tanganku keluar dari _bathup_ dan melakukan 'sesuatu' yang sangat tidak ku mengerti pada kuku-kukuku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau akan di tempatkan menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka." Si wanita kasar bercepol dua kini berjongkok di dekat kakiku. Ia menarik kakiku keluar dan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap kukuku. Oh, Tuhan! Ini benar-benar menggangguku!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Aku berteriak pada mereka, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada kukuku.

"Membersihkan kuku jelekmu dan menjadikannya indah! Jadi diamlah di sana dan biarkan kami bekerja!" Sialan! Tapi aku tak membantahnya, dan menuruti kehendak mereka.

* * *

Aku baru saja selesai membersihkan diri, dan sekarang kami berada di kamarku. Kedua wanita ini mengeringkan rambutku dan menyuruhku tetap diam saat mereka bekerja. Obito mengetuk pintu kamarku beberapa saat kemudian. Sebelah tangannya membawa beberapa gaun untuk ku gunakan. Aku mengernyit heran. Obito hanya tersenyum melihat pantulanku di cermin.

"Aku tidak menyangka Nona muda kita akan benar-benar terlihat semenakjubkan ini." Ia terkekeh saat aku menatapnya tajam.

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku benci padamu!"

"Oh, terima kasih, sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu." Aku membuang muka, dan hal ini hanya membuatnya semakin tertawa lebar. Si wanita sopan terkekeh sejenak sebelum berbicara.

"Baiklah, Tuan Obito. Bisakah anda menunggu di luar selagi kami membantu Nona Sakura untuk mengganti pakaiannya?"

" _Okay_! Katakan padaku jika sudah selesai. Aku yang akan membawa Nona Sakura ke bawah." Kedua wanita itu mengangguk.

"Apa dia kepala pelayan di sini setelah pria tua yang menjemputku tadi siang?" Aku bertanya setelah Obito keluar dari kamarku. Kedua wanita itu saling bepandangan, terlihat bingung.

"Err..."

"Obito bilang, dia akan menjadi pelayan pribadiku. Apa itu benar?"

"Tuan Obito mengatakan itu?"

"Ya."

"Kami tidak tahu pasti apakah itu benar atau tidak bahwa dia yang akan menjadi pelayan pribadimu. Kami hanya bekerja saat diperintah. Jadi kau bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Tuan Obito." Si wanita kasar menjawab. Entah kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak enak. Aku merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan dariku saat ini.

"Oh! Tentang gaun. Bagaimana penilaian anda? Apa anda sudah menemukan gaun yang ingin anda kenakan, Nona?" Aku membuang jauh pikiran negatif itu untuk saat ini, dan berusaha untuk menikmati apa yang akan ku lakukan hari ini.

"Yang warna hitam sepertinya cocok sebagai simbol kepribadianmu yang gelap, menyeramkan, dan mudah sekali membenci seseorang." Aku mendengar suara berat seseorang dari arah pintu. Dan aku terkejut saat pria brengsek itu berdiri di sana, tanpa satupun dari kami yang menyadarinya.

"Tuan Uchiha!" Kedua wanita itu terkejut, lalu menunduk hormat padanya.

"Rin, Tenten, bantu yang lainnya menyiapkan pesta. Biar gadis ini aku yang urus."

"Baik!" Aku menatap horor ke arah pria sialan itu. Kedua wanita tadi sudah keluar dari kamarku dan segera menutup pintu. Sialan!

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mempersiapkan hadiah untuk kakakku."

"Sialan! Jadi aku benar-benar akan menjadi tumbal untuk kakak mu?"

"Tumbal? Tumbal apa?" Pria sialan itu menatapku polos.

"Kau ingin menjadikanku tumbal untuk di jadikan istri kakakmu, 'kan?!"

"Oh, Tuhan! Jangan terlalu serius, Sakura. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kau bercanda kalau wajahmu tetap datar saat mengatakan hal itu!" Aku menatapnya kesal. Ia tak bergeming dan melemparkan sebuah gaun berwarna hitam padaku. Aku menyambutnya dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Pakai pakaian itu sekarang!" Aku terkejut. Apa?! Apa dia menyuruhku untuk memakai pakaian ini di depannya?! Dasar mesum sialan! "Apa yang kau tunggu? Kau ingin aku memakaikannya padamu?" Aku menggeram kesal.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan ini padamu! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiam diri di sana?! Kau ingin melihatku berganti pakaian?"

"Lemarimu!"

Sialan! Dia mengerjaiku, _huh_? "Ada apa dengan lemariku?"

"Ganti pakaianmu di sana! Jangan membuang-buang waktu dengan argumen bodohmu! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, gadis kecil!" Pria brengsek itu menghela napas. Oh ya, aku melupakan lemari hebatku! Ugh.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk aku mengganti pakaianku. Tapi, apa aku benar-benar harus keluar dari lemariku dengan pakaian seperti ini? Gaun ini memang terlihat indah, namun terlalu memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhku yang tidak seberapa, apalagi dengan _design_ tanpa lengan yang benar-benar memperlihatkan dadaku yang sangat-sangat tidak seberapa! Maksudku, umm... kecil. Jadi, dapat ku katakan, gaun ini lebih terlihat seperti gaun malam yang seksi. Ugh! Apa aku benar-benar akan dijadikan tumbal? Aku benar-benar memiliki firasat yang buruk!

Aku akhirnya memberanikan diriku keluar dari lemariku dengan sangat kikuk. Kedua tanganku menutupi bagian dada. Aku tak berani menatap pria itu.

"Turunkan tanganmu!"

"Apa?!"

"Kau tidak berniat untuk menutupi dadamu yang **kecil** itu selama pesta,'kan?" Sialan! Aku benar-benar akan menghajarnya setelah ini!

Namun akhirnya aku menurunkan tanganku setelah sebelumnya menghela napas. "Bagus. Sekarang, berdiri di depan cermin itu. Aku akan membantu menata rambutmu." Aku hanya diam dan mengikuti perintahnya, tak ingin banyak berdebat dan membuang-buang waktu untuk saat ini.

Aku memperhatikannya lewan cermin di depanku. Pria ini menggulung rambutku ke atas. Ia diam dan tetap berkonsentrasi. Sesekali ia melirik ke arahku dan menyeringai.

"Aku tahu kalau aku sangat tampan. Terima kasih."

"Diam dan cepat selesaikan! Aku tidak mau berlama-lama denganmu!" Si brengsek ini tersenyum tipis. Ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pada rambutku tak lama kemudian. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya datar. Selagi ia di sini, sebaiknya aku bertanya padanya apa yang sebenarnya menjadi pekerjaanku di rumah ini.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Maksudku, apa sebenarnya pekerjaanku di rumah ini? Lalu, apa maksud dua wanita tadi tentang, aku akan menjadi bagian dari keluargamu? Apa aku benar-benar akan..." aku kehilangan suaraku. Memikirkannya saja benar-benar membuatku ingin segera meninggalkan rumah ini. Tapi, jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, malam ini aku harus memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah pria sialan ini!

"Kau masih berpikir bahwa aku akan menjadikanmu istri kakakku?"

"Ya! Kenapa? Memang itu benar, 'kan?"

Pria itu menghela napas. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Dari pada kakakku, kau lebih cocok menjadi istri adikku!"

"Ha? Kau punya adik?" Oh! Kupikir dia hanya punya kakak! Tapi, tunggu! Sialan! Apa aku akan menjadi istri adiknya?!

"Ya, dia..." pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, mengalihkan perhatian kami berdua. Obito berdiri di sana dengan senyum manisnya. Cih! Dasar pelayan bermuka dua!

Tapi, aku tak menyangkal bahwa Obito benar-benar terlihat tampan. Ia tak lagi memakai pakaian _butler_ itu. Hanya ada jas hitam dan kemeja berwarna senada. Rambutnya lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan majikannya.

"Apa Nona Sakura sudah siap?" Aku menatapnya tajam, tapi ia tetap memberikan senyuman manisnya padaku. Mungkin saja ia sedang mencoba menjaga sikapnya padaku karena sekarang di hadapannya juga ada pria brengsek ini.

"Nona?" Pria di hadapanku tampak kebingungan.

"Ya. Nona Sakura." Obito menatap pria bernama Uchiha itu sembari tersenyum. Mereka tampak seperti sedang berbicara lewat pandangan mata. Aku jadi penasaran apa telepati itu benar-benar ada?

"Tapi Obito, kau..."

"Aku sekarang pelayan pribadi Nona Sakura. Jadi aku hanya akan mengikuti perintahnya." Ku rasa sebelum ini, Obito adalah pelayan pribadi Uchiha ini. Dan ia merasa di khianati karena Obito lebih memilihku sebagai Nona mudanya. Haha! Rasakan itu, Tuan sok kaya!

Pria itu memandangku tajam saat aku tersenyum. Oh! Apa ia juga bisa membaca pikiran seseorang? Jika hal itu benar, aku sebaiknya mulai berpikir dengan hati-hati dari sekarang!

"Terserah kau saja, Obito." Aku melihatnya menghela napas. "Apa Itachi sudah sampai?"

"Ya, dia sudah di kamarnya, dan sekarang sedang mengganti pakaian."

"Bagus. Aku akan menemuinya. Oh, dan jangan lupa bawa gadis ini turun 15 menit lagi."

"Ya." Dan kami menatapnya hingga ia tak lagi terlihat. Segera setelah pintu tertutup, aku menatap Obito. Ia juga menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Kau, cantik."

"Terima kasih. Kau juga tampan."

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Dan kami tertawa.

"Apa dulu kau pelayan pribadi si brengsek itu?" Obito terkejut mendengar ucapanku. Tapi kemudian ia terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Dari caranya yang tidak senang saat mendengar kau menjadi pelayan pribadiku. Ku pikir tadinya kau adalah pelayan pribadinya." Aku sedikit kecewa bahwa ternyata Obito bukan pelayan pribadinya. Tapi aku jadi sedikit penasaran, kenapa dia tidak suka Obito menjadi pelayan pribadiku?

Saat aku memandang Obito, ia hanya tersenyum padaku.

* * *

Kami turun saat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit. Obito membantuku dengan menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku benar-benar merutuki kedua wanita sialan itu! Saat kami bersiap untuk turun, kedua wanita itu datang dengan membawa sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna hitam dan mengganti sneakers ku dengan sepatu sialan itu. Mereka juga memberiku sebuah topeng yang aku sendiri tidak tahu topeng apa itu.

Awalnya aku benar-benar menolak untuk memakai sepatu sialan itu, karena aku tidak pernah bisa berjalan dengan benar dengan sepatu entah apa itu yang aku sendiri sangat heran bagaimana bisa orang-orang memakainya dengan mudah? Aku pernah melihat seorang wanita berlari dengan sepatu seperti itu, dan itu benar-benar membuat kakiku ngilu! Tapi mereka tetap memaksaku, dan mengatakan jika aku tidak memakainya, mereka akan memanggilkan Tuan Uchiha kesayangan mereka dan menyuruh pria sialan itu untuk memakaikannya padaku, ugh! Dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain memakainya! Oh, Tuhan. Jika saja aku punya senjata di sini, aku akan segera menembak kepala mereka berdua agar tak meributkan si brengsek Uchiha!

Setelah berada di kerumunan, aku memaksa Obito untuk menemaniku di meja penuh makanan. Entah hanya aku yang benar-benar anti sosial atau apapun itu, tapi aku memang tidak pernah bisa berhadapan dengan orang baru. Apalagi dengan sekumpulan orang-orang baru yang tidak ku kenal! Itu hanya membuatku mati kutu! Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengisi bahan bakar energiku dengan makanan-makanan menakjubkan yang mereka hidangkan. Oh, dan tentunya makanan yang hanya akan membuat air liurku menetes.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh makanan yang ada di atas meja, dan... tunggu! Bukankah sebagian dari makanan ini adalah makanan yang ku pesan tadi siang saat di toko roti? Sialan! Pria itu mengambil seluruh makananku! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya!

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Obito menatapku khawatir. Aku menggertakkan gigiku. "Hei, apa yang terjadi?" Telapak tangan Obito kini berada di bahuku yang terekspos.

"Si brengsek itu berani-beraninya menaruh roti pesananku tadi siang di meja ini! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya!" Obito tampak terkejut, kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura. Kita bisa kembali memesannya besok siang, _okay_?" Obito membujukku, tapi aku masih kesal dan aku bersumpah aku tak akan memaafkan si brengsek itu! Aku larut dalam emosiku sendiri, hingga aku mendengar suara berat seorang pria di antara kami.

"Obito!" Aku berbalik, begitu juga Obito. Kami menatap pria itu. Dia tinggi, beberapa cm lebih tinggi dari Obito. Ia mengenakan jas berwarna biru tua dengan kemeja senada. Rambutnya lebih panjang, namun terlihat rapi. Ia mengenakan topeng yang ku tahu itu topeng dari salah satu tokoh yang sangat terkenal, Phantom of the Opera. Dan ia tersenyum lebar ke arah kami.

"Oh, Itachi!" Aku sedikit tegang saat Obito menyebut nama itu. Dia... dia kakak si brengsek itu! Aku melihatnya merangkul Obito. Mereka benar-benar terlihat akrab. "Oh ya, ini Sakura. Gadis yang tadi ku bicarakan."

Itachi melepaskan rangkulannya pada Obito, ia memandangku dan tersenyum. "Hai, Nona Sakura." Ia membungkuk, menarik tanganku ke arahnya dan mencium punggung tanganku. Aku sedikit tersentak, tapi aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menendang bokongnya karena berani mencium tanganku!

"Jangan menggodanya, Itachi." Pria itu terkekeh saat mendengar nada mengancam dari Obito, dan ia melepaskan tanganku.

"Oh ya, ku dengar dari Sasuke, kau akan menjadi pelayan pribadinya. Apa itu benar?" Obito mengangguk.

"Ah! Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, Nona Sakura. Obito bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dapat kau bayangkan saat kau tertidur." Itachi membisikkannya padaku, tapi ku rasa Obito juga dapat mendengarnya karena pria ini mengatakannya dengan keras. Aku hanya membelalakkan mataku. Oh, Tuhan! Ku rasa aku harus berhati-hati pada seluruh pria di rumah ini, jika tidak ingin kesucianku direbut!

"Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, Itachi!"

"Apa itu benar?" Aku menatap Obito, menyelidiki dari tatapannya. Ia menghela napas dan menggeleng, sedangkan pria di sebelahku kini tertawa! Ugh, apa sekarang aku sedang dikerjai?!

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Sakura. Dia hanya mempermainkanmu." Aku benar! Si sialan ini mengerjaiku!

"Nona Sakura, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakan padaku jika Obito melakukan sesuatu padamu, _okay_? Pangeranmu akan segera datang melindungimu." Aku menatapnya tajam, dan ia hanya terkekeh melihat reaksiku. Setelah mengatakannya, ia pergi menuju kerumunan dan berbicara dengan para tamu. Aku memperhatikannya. Ia benar-benar tidak seperti si Uchiha. Ia mudah tersenyum dan senyumannya ternyata menular! Aku tersenyum.

"Kalian terlihat akrab." Aku masih memperhatikan Itachi.

"Siapa?" Suara ini! Aku melihat ke samping dengan cepat, dan menemukan si brengsek ini berdiri menatapku. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, tak ada Obito di sana. Sial! Dia meninggalkanku!

Aku berdecih pelan, berusaha tak menghiraukannya. Aku masih sangat kesal padanya karena sudah menaruh semua pesananku di meja makanan tamu.

"Hei kau! Aku berbicara denganmu."

"..."

"Sakura!"

"Maaf, tapi aku tak mengenalmu! Siapa kau?"

"Oh Tuhan! Jangan berpura-pura bodoh!"

"Sialan! Aku tidak bodoh!" Aku menatapnya tajam. Semua tamu menatap kami sekarang.

Dia menghela napas. Mengusap wajahnya. Oh! Aku tahu sekarang! Mengusap wajah adalah kebiasaannya saat sedang kesal. "Apa salahku padamu, _huh_?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Apa masalahmu? Kau menaruh semua pesananku tadi siang ke meja itu! Padahal kau sendiri tahu aku memesan makanan itu untukku sendiri!" Aku berteriak padanya. Aku tak peduli bagaimana semua orang kini menatap kami. Yang kubutuhkan adalah makananku!

Ia terkejut sesaat setelah aku mengatakan masalahnya. Ia menggeleng tak percaya dan menarikku menjauhi kerumunan. Aku berteriak saat ia menarikku. Aku tak peduli lagi orang-orang akan mengatakan aku tak punya etika atau apapun itu, aku hanya ingin makananku kembali!

Ia melepaskan tanganku saat kami berada di luar ruangan, menjauhi kerumunan. Ia menatapku tajam. Tatapannya benar-benar mematikan, dan aku merasa sangat takut sekarang. Oh Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku!

"Jadi kau berteriak seperti itu dan mengabaikanku sebelumnya hanya karena makanan?"

Ya! Tapi aku tak berani mengatakannya, melihat tatapannya yang mematikan seperti itu hanya membuatku semakin menjadi pengecut. Aku menggigit bibirku dan menatap rerumputan di bawah kakiku.

"Oh Tuhan! Ku rasa aku sudah salah orang! Seharusnya aku tak membawamu! Seharusnya aku bisa lebih selektif! Kau tak berguna dan hanya memikirkan makanan!" Dia menarik rambutnya frustasi. Apa maksudnya? Apa yang 'lebih selektif'? Aku menatapnya. Dia sedang membuka dua kancing kemeja atasnya. Apa dia akan membunuhku?

"Sialan! Aku tidak selalu memikirkan makanan! Aku juga bisa berpikir! Kau pikir aku hanya orang bodoh yang hanya memikirkan makanan saja, _huh_?" Sial! Aku tak berniat mengatakan itu! Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa maksud ucapannya.

"Oh bagus, jika kau bukan orang bodoh yang hanya memikirkan makanan!"

"Ya! Aku memang bukan orang bodoh seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Sial, sial, sial! Kenapa di saat seperti ini, mulutku tak sejalan dengan otakku?!

"Oh, aku sangat senang mendengarnya!" Ia tersenyum angkuh ke arahku. Entah kenapa, senyumannya benar-benar membuatku ketakutan. Aku bergidik ngeri. "Kalau begitu, besok kau akan memulai pelajaran pertamamu bersama Itachi! Dan soal sekolahmu, aku sudah mencari tahunya dan besok aku akan datang untuk menyerahkan surat pemberhentianmu dari sekolah itu."

Aku menganga, menatapnya tak percaya. Ia menyeringai angkuh sebelum berjalan melewatiku dan meninggalkanku di tempat itu sendirian.

 _To be Continued_

 **A/N :**

 **Wah! Maaf kalo ceritanya agak nganu ya~ Banyak umpatan ato segala hal buruk yang seharusnya di sensor~ /nunduk dalam/**

 **But, thanks atas tanggapannya yang bener-bener buat saya bersemangat lanjutin ceritanya~ Lol~**

 **Okay, btw, saya bakal balas review reader disini ajah~ Soalnya kalo di pm, agak ribet kalo ngirim satu2~ XD**

 _ **Wichan :**_ **Maksud kamu majikan dan bawahan ya? XD Salah ketik deh kayaknya itu jadi tuan dan majikan~ XD But, bukan kok~ pantengin aja kalo penasaran yaah~ XD**

 **.**

 _ **Hanami :**_ **Hahahaha~ Mudah ketebak banget yaak? XD But, iya, emang itu Sasuke yang pertama kali ketemu Saku, nah kalo di tanya tujuan, wah gak seru lagi dong kalo udah tau~ XD**

 **.**

 _ **Shuu-kun :**_ **Waaah~ Sankyuu Shuu, btw untuk jawab ada ato nggak nya hubungan masa lalu... kayaknya nggak deh~ Ato mungkin bisa jadi~ Hahaha~ Penasaran yaa? XD Ikutin aja yaa~ XD /maunya/**

 **.**

 _ **Luca Marvell :**_ **Nah, untuk soal itu, rencananya sih bunuh-bunuhan~ XD Kalo soal obito ya... ah~ kan gak seru kalo di kasih tau yaa~ Tapi kurasa di atas udah kejawab deh~ XD walau gak terlalu kentara~ XD**

 **.**

 _ **Wowwoh. Geegee :**_ **Wakakakakaka~ Sama! Saya juga suka! Sakura cocok mah ama siapa aja~ Lolololol~**

 **.**

 _ **Hyemi :**_ **Waaah~ Sama! Saya juga Sakura centric~ Sakura ama siapa aja mah saya suka~ XD But, kalo Sasuke tetap buat Sakura! Hahahaha /ketawa nistjah/ Hahaha~ Ya, emang bukan karena nolongin si uchiha itu kok, dia bawa Saku~ Ada alasan tertentu~ Kita liat di chapter berikut berikutnya yaa~ XD**

 **.**

 _ **Lady Bloodie :**_ **Ah~ maafkan saya karna fanfic-nya membingungkaaan~ /nangis di pojokan/ Ntar liat aja kak~ Di sini emang masih banyak misteri kok~ Saya aja heran kenapa saya bisa buat fanfic begini /lho?**

 **.**

 _ **Buahahahahahahahah, Haru :**_ **Astagaaaaah! Liat namanya aja saya ampe kesedak! :'v BTW, buat kalian berdua yang temenan /elaaaah/ Sankyuuu udah baca ff sayaaah~ Dan, saya juga agak kecewa sebenarnya kenapa gak ada yang buat ObiSaku, but saya masih belum tau ini ff mau di bawa kemana pairnya /lebaay/ Kita liat ntar aja yaa~ Soalnya kalo udah begini saya rada bingung~ Lolol**

 **.**

 **Untuk semuanya, thanks~ XD Yang minta lanjut, ini udah saya lanjut~ XD Tapi kalo permintaan yang minta kilat, maaf yaaa~ Saya nggak bisa secepat itu karena saya bukan halilintaar /elaaaah/ maksudnya, karena jadwal saya semakin padat dan tugas yang semakin menumpuk~ Jadi mohon perhatian dan dukungannya~**

 **Sankyuuuu~~~**

 **Please, if you don't mind, RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: Belum di tentukan! Bisa SasuSaku, ItaSaku, atau ObiSaku_

 _Rate : M – untuk kata yang sedikit (banyak) mengandung unsur kedewasaan._

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **Love and Cruelty**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan saat aku membuka mata. Cahaya terik matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui pintu kaca yang mengarah ke balkon. Aku berusaha duduk saat mataku menemukan Obito tengah berdiri membelakangiku. Ia sedang membuka tirai yang menutupi pintu kaca. Ia tersenyum saat berbalik menatapku.

"Selamat pagi, manis. Apa mimpimu indah?"

Aku mendengus pelan dan bergerak ke tepi tempat tidur. Aku masih mengumpulkan kesadaranku saat aku berdiri dan bergerak menuju lemari hebatku. Badanku benar-benar terasa sakit dan aku membutuhkan air hangat untuk menyegarkan pikiranku, juga tubuhku yang kelelahan.

"Setelah ini segeralah ke ruang makan. Itachi dan Sasuke sudah menunggu." Aku hanya mengangguk singkat dan segera menutup pintu lemariku. Aku mendengar Obito menutup pintu kamar beberapa saat kemudian.

Segera setelah aku sampai di kamar mandi, aku membuka seluruh pakaianku dan merendam diriku dalam _bath-up,_ juga memikirkan banyak hal. Pertama, apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka membawaku ke rumah ini jika yang ku kerjakan hanya bersantai, menikmati fasilitas seperti aku pemilik rumah ini sebenarnya? Kedua, apa maksud kedua wanita itu tentang aku yang akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini? Apa aku benar-benar akan dijadikan istri oleh salah seorang dari mereka? Tidak, tidak! Itu tidak akan terjadi! Lalu yang ketiga, pelajaran apa yang sebenarnya akan ku terima dari kakak si brengsek itu?

Aku menghela napas pelan. Ku rasa aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu disini untuk memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tak ku pikirkan. Tapi, aku benar-benar penasaran.

Aku keluar dari _bath-up_ dan mengeringkan tubuhku. Aku mengambil sebuah baju kaos berwarna coklat tua dan celana pendek berbahan jeans yang hanya menutupi separuh pahaku. Rambut panjangku hanya ku ikat asal. Aku tidak tertarik untuk tetap terlihat menawan dan rapi di rumah. Ah! Berbicara tentang rumah, aku jadi merindukan ayah dan ibu.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuruni tangga. Tapi saat aku berada di lantai bawah, aku tak menemukan seorang pun di ruangan ini. Ah! Mungkin saja mereka sedang melakukan aktifitas yang lainnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk aku menemukan ruang makan yang Obito maksud, karena memang di hari sebelumnya Obito sudah menunjukkan semua ruangan di rumah ini.

Aku membuka pintu dan menemukan Itachi, Uchiha, juga Obito sedang duduk menikmati sarapan mereka. Tapi, tunggu! Ini benar-benar aneh dan tidak masuk akal! Bukankah biasanya para pelayan tidak makan satu meja dengan majikannya? Tapi kenapa Obito malah duduk dan menikmati sarapannya bersama mereka?! Aku mendekati meja dan menarik keluar kursi di sebelah kanan Itachi. Aku masih menatap Obito saat aku duduk. Ia seperti tak menyadari kehadiranku, karena ia tetap fokus menikmati sarapannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk sarapanmu, sayang? Roti isi coklat? _Strawberry_? Atau sepiring penuh salad?" Seorang pria berusia 30 tahun dengan pakaian koki menanyakan apa yang ku inginkan untuk sarapan, dan aku hanya menjawab salad buah untuk sarapanku. Aku benar-benar masih merasa kenyang karena sudah makan banyak tadi malam saat di pesta.

"Oh, dan segelas susu _strawberry_." Aku menambahkan saat pria itu akan beranjak menuju dapur. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ketiga pria di meja makan ini tetap diam dan fokus pada sarapan mereka. Saladku tiba beberapa saat kemudian dengan susu _strawberry_ pesananku. Ketiga pria itu sudah menyelasaikan sarapannya saat aku baru menyelesaikan suapan kedua saladku.

Mereka menatapku diam, tapi aku mencoba tetap fokus pada makananku dan menyelesaikannya hingga akhir. Aku meminum susu _strawberry_ -ku sebelum membersihkan mulutku dengan sapu tangan. Obito yang duduk di seberangku tersenyum, begitu juga Itachi yang duduk di samping kiriku, hanya pria brengsek itu yang menatapku datar.

"Sepertinya kau tak butuh pelajaran _table manner_ lagi, gadis manis." Itachi mengelus rambutku pelan, aku hanya menatapnya datar sambil membersihkan mulutku dengan sapu tangan.

"Aku memang orang miskin yang tidak bisa setiap saat sarapan di meja makan bersama keluargaku seperti ini! Tapi orang tuaku selalu mengajarkanku bagaimana caranya bersikap di meja makan layaknya bangsawan!" Itachi mengangguk singkat, dan Obito tersenyum penuh arti ke arahku.

"Bagus, jadi kita tak perlu mengajarkan hal-hal dasar padamu. Bagaimana jika kita bersantai di halaman belakang? Ada banyak hal yang perlu ku tanyakan padamu sebelum kita memulai pelajaran utama." Aku menatap Itachi curiga, tapi ia tetap memperlihatkan senyumannya padaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Obito, dan mendapati ia juga tersenyum padaku seperti biasanya. Dan ketika aku beralih memandang Uchiha, pria itu segera berdiri dari kursinya. Sialan!

"Oh! Apa kau akan segera pergi, Sasuke?" Sasuke? Jadi pria sialan ini...

"Jadi kau yang bernama Sasuke?" Aku membuka suara, dan ketiga pria di ruangan ini menatap ke arahku.

"Oh, jadi kau tak tahu nama Sasuke? Oh, Tuhan! Apa kau tak memperkenalkan dirimu sebelumnya pada gadis manis ini, Sasu?" Pria itu mendengus saat Itachi berbicara padanya.

"Sasuke Uchiha, dan Uchiha adalah nama keluarga kami." Ah! Aku mengerti sekarang, jadi ketiga pria ini adalah Uchiha. Tapi, tunggu! Obito? Aku menatap tajam ke arah Obito, meminta penjelasan.

"Ah! Kau membuat identitasku terbongkar dengan cepat, Sasuke!" Obito menatap pria itu dengan malas. Tapi ia hanya bermain-main, karena Obito tertawa saat pria itu mendengus malas.

"Kau saja yang bodoh. Mana ada pelayan yang sarapan satu meja dengan majikannya." Pria itu memutar matanya bosan, dan Obito kembali tertawa. Ia menatap ke arahku sekarang, menyeringai. Sialan! Mereka mengerjaiku!

"Oke, Nona manis. Maafkan aku karena berbohong padamu. Bagaimana jika kita mulai kembali berkenalan?" Aku tak menjawabnya. Tapi aku tetap menatapnya tajam. Aku benar-benar tidak terima dipermainkan!

"Bagus! Ku artikan diammu sebagai tanda persetujuan." Sialan! Mereka benar-benar keluarga pemaksa! "Oh, dan aku menyetujui usulan Itachi. Ayo kita bersantai di halaman!" Dan aku hanya mendengus pelan saat Obito berteriak dengan semangat.

* * *

Suasana terasa begitu tenang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu saat kami mulai duduk di bawah pohon maple. Tak ada seorang pun yang memulai percakapan. Obito kembali menyesap teh hijaunya. Pakaian butler yang sebelumnya ia kenakan sudah ia lepas sejak kami beranjak menuju halaman belakang. Ia mengatakan bahwa pakaian itu tak lagi berguna karena aku sudah mengetahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Sedangkan Itachi tampak menikmati udara pagi ini. Ia menutup matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang sedari tadi meniup-niup helaian rambutnya. Dan Sasuke, pria brengsek yang membawaku kemari sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu menuju kantor. Ia mengatakan bahwa masih banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan, apalagi dengan posisinya sebagai direktur utama perusahaan mereka.

Mengingat aku sudah di sini dengan banyak pertanyaan yang menghantui otakku, sebaiknya aku tidak membuang-buang waktu dengan hanya menatap wajah tampan kedua pria brengsek ini. Ya, aku mengakui bahwa pria-pria Uchiha ini memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, tapi dengan kelakuan yang sangat membuatku ingin menendang mereka sampai ke penjuru dunia! Jika aku memang memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu, aku yakin aku sudah melakukannya semalam, menendang mereka hingga ke kutub!

"Se..."

"Ah! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku!" Aku baru saja membuka mulutku dan Obito dengan sengaja memotong ucapanku, ia tersenyum. Sialan! "Namaku Obito Uchiha. Umurku 21 tahun, dan aku seorang seniman."

"Dan aku Itachi Uchiha. Kau bisa memanggilku Ita- _kun_ atau Itachi. Oh! Tapi untuk gadis manis sepertimu, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan apapun." Oh, Tuhan! Jauhkan aku dari pria-pria penggoda iman ini!

"Itachi saja."

"Ah! Kau benar-benar tidak manis, Sakura. Pantas saja Sasuke menyerah padamu."

"Maaf mengecewakan kalian!"

"Oh tenang, Sakura. Aku masih tetap mencintaimu."

"Diam dan tutup mulutmu, brengsek! Kau sudah menipuku!" Sialan! Dia hanya tertawa dan kembali menyesap tehnya. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan mempercayai mereka lagi!

"Okay, Sakura. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab dengan sungguh-sungguh." Bagus! Sesi pertanyaan dimulai. Itachi terlihat serius, dan aku mulai gugup. Sial!

"Apa kau suka membaca?" Tunggu, apa?! Pertanyaan apa ini? Ku pikir aku akan menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih serius dan pribadi! Tapi, ini bukan pertanyaan jebakan, 'kan?

"Umm... ya." Aku menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. Aku yakin ini pasti pertanyaan jebakan!

"Novel? Komik? Atau buku ilmu pengetahuan?"

"Tidak dengan komik."

"Novel apa yang biasanya kau baca?"

" _Crime, suspense_ , misteri. Tapi aku lebih senang dengan cerita yang melibatkan _detective_. Aku bisa belajar memecahkan misteri dan belajar bagaimana caranya menipu _detective_."

"Kenapa kau menyukai bacaan seperti itu?"

"Umm... itu karena saat aku masih kecil, ayah membelikanku sebuah DVD mengenai _detective_ yang berusaha memecahkan misteri pembunuhan berantai. Dan menurutku, itu sangat keren!" Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan nada bicaraku berubah bersemangat. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai topik pembicaraan ini! Aku bisa melihat bagaimana Obito menatapku penuh minat sekarang.

"Apa karena _detective_ itu berhasil memecahkan misteri dan menemukan sang pembunuh?"

"Oh! Tidak, tidak! Maksudku, pembunuh itu benar-benar keren! Dia membunuh, menaruh secarik kertas dengan darah sebagai tinta, lalu setangkai mawar hitam yang diletakkan di atas tubuh korban-korbannya, dan ia juga sangat keren saat berhasil mengelabui para _detective_ bodoh itu! Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana cara ia membunuh para korbannya. Itu benar-benar keren! Aku bahkan pernah bercita-cita menjadi seorang pembunuh beran... tai." Oh tidak! Aku kelepasan! Aku yakin kedua pria ini akan menganggapku aneh. Aku melihat mereka terkejut. Mereka seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ku katakan. Sial!

"Ah! Lupakan apa yang baru saja ku katakan. Itu hanya impian saat aku masih kecil." Ya, walau sebenarnya sampai saat ini aku masih berandai-andai bisa menggunakan _sniper_ dan menembak kepala orang dengan sangat mulus, atau aku bisa dengan sangat lincahnya menggunakan dua _katana_ sekaligus dan memenggal kepala seseorang dengan sekali tebasan. Astaga! Aku benar-benar sudah gila! "Lagi pula, aku yakin aku tak akan bisa melakukan hal itu secara nyata." Aku tertawa kaku. Mencoba membuat mereka berpikir bahwa aku bukan wanita gila.

Itachi berdeham saat aku tertawa. Obito kembali menyesap teh hijaunya. Sialan! Mereka bahkan bertingkah seolah-olah aku tadinya hanya melakukan kesalahan bodoh.

"Okay. Bagaimana dengan ilmu pengetahuan? Bagaimana peringkatmu di kelas selama ini?"

"Umm, lumayan tinggi. Aku selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di kelas." Itachi mengangguk, ia menyesap kopinya.

"Kau suka bermain _game_?" Kali ini Obito bertanya. Ia menatapku tanpa tersenyum. Sial! Apa ini sifat aslinya? Jika aku boleh memilih, aku ingin Obito-ku yang selalu tersenyum dan suka menjahiliku kembali! Dan aku tidak akan mempedulikan pria berwajah datar ini!

"Tidak terlalu. Lagi pula aku hanya menyukai permainan menembak, strategi, dan yang bisa membantuku kembali berpikir." Obito menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. Okay, ku rasa pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini tidak benar-benar menjebak. Ini hanya pertanyaan biasa. Ku rasa mereka hanya ingin tahu kemampuanku berpikir.

"Okay, pertanyaan terakhir." Aku bisa melihat Obito menatap Itachi dengan raut serius. Tunggu! Apa ini? Perasaanku sedikit tidak tenang. Itachi berdeham kecil sebelum menatapku serius.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang tuamu terbunuh?"

* * *

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?! Kenapa si brengsek Itachi bertanya seperti itu padaku? Kenapa harus orang tuaku? Apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka?!

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang tuamu terbunuh?" Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Obito memandangku datar, begitu juga Itachi. Mereka bertanya seakan pertanyaan ini tidak benar-benar bisa menggangguku. Sialan! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan?!_

 _Aku sontak memukul meja bundar itu. Berdiri dan menatap mereka dengan tajam. Aku tak peduli apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentangku. Tapi ini menyangkut keluargaku, orang tuaku. Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani menyentuh kedua orang tuaku, termasuk mereka._

" _Brengsek! Aku tidak peduli apa itu kau," aku menunjuk Obito dengan raut marah. Sial! Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku. "Kau, atau si brengsek Sasuke. Jika kalian berani menyentuh kedua orang tuaku, atau aku mendengar kabar bahwa mereka tak bernyawa, aku sendiri yang akan memenggal kepala kalian!"_

Aku kembali menghela napas berat. Aku masih tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Aku meninggalkan mereka di halaman belakang setelah aku meneriaki mereka. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana tata kramaku rusak di mata mereka, karena memang sejak awal aku tak pernah bersopan santun di hadapan mereka.

Untuk saat ini, yang ku pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tuaku. Pertanyaan yang Itachi ajukan benar-benar membuatku tak bisa tenang. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka rencanakan?!

Aku bertemu seorang pria dengan pakaian _butler_ saat aku akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Dia memandangku sejenak dan menunduk hormat. Ah! Ini dia! Aku bisa memintanya mengantarkanku jika mereka tidak mempercayakanku untuk keluar seorang diri.

"Umm, maaf..."

"Ya, Nona?"

"Aku berencana mengunjungi orang tuaku. Aku juga tidak yakin para pria Uchiha sialan itu akan mengizinkanku keluar sendirian, jadi bisakah kau menemaniku? Maksudku, mengantarkanku ke rumah orang tuaku?"

"Tidak perlu, Sakura. Aku yang akan menemanimu." Sialan! Suara ini!

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Obito tersenyum ke arahku. Cih! Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi oleh senyuman itu! "Maaf, Kiba. Kau bisa kembali bekerja." Aku menatap pria itu mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi kami.

Obito kini berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Ia tersenyum, namun senyuman ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia tampak seperti... menyeringai? Yang benar saja! "Maaf tentang pertanyaan yang Itachi ajukan. Dia hanya mencoba mengetesmu." Mengetes katanya?! Sialan! Mereka sudah mengancam keselamatan orang tuaku! Mereka sudah membuatku berpikir lebih banyak! Mereka membuatku mati dengan perlahan karena memikirkan keadaan kedua orang tuaku, dan sekarang mereka mengatakan mereka hanya memberiku sebuah tes?! Tes sialan macam apa itu!

"Tapi jika kau tetap ingin berkunjung ke rumah orang tuamu, aku yang akan menemanimu." Sial! Dasar orang-orang kaya pemaksa!

Aku tak menjawabnya, dan berjalan mendahului pria sialan ini menuju halaman depan, menunggu sebuah kendaraan yang akan mengantarkanku ke rumah orang tuaku. Aku mendengarnya menyuruh seseorang mempersiapkan kendaraan yang akan kami gunakan. Dan aku tak lagi terkejut saat melihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti di hadapanku.

 _To be Continued_

 **A/N :**

 **Maaf, kalau chapter ini banyak kekurangan. Apa alurnya sedikit kecepatan ya? Atau bagaimana? Maaf juga karna ceritanya masih pendek dan apapun itu kekurangannya banyak sekaleeeeeh~~ :'v**

 **BTW saya sedang banyak-banyaknya tugas, jadi saya berusaha untuk meng-update segera, jadi maaf kalau terlalu lama, atau ceritanya pendek~ Semoga tetap terhibur~~~ XD**

 **Seperti yang kemarin-kemarin saya bilang, saya bakal balas review reader disini ajah~ Soalnya kalo di pm, agak ribet kalo ngirim satu2, okay? XD**

 _ **Wowwoh. Geegee**_ **: Done! Udah dikasih tau di atas~ XD**

 **.**

 _ **Krystaljung13**_ **: Nah, menurut kamu saku bakal diapain? XD hahaha**

 **.**

 _ **Jamurlumutan**_ **: Sebenernya saya juga bingung ini cerita apaan yaakk? Wahahahaha.. Ntar tunggu kelanjutannya aja yaa~ Soal Pair masih belum bisa saya tentukan~ XD masih belum bisa saya prediksi~ XD soalnya saya Sakura centric, jadi siapapun bisa~ XD**

 **.**

 _ **Luca Marvell**_ **:** **Waktu saya ngebaca komentar kamu, yang saya pikirkan adalah, 'anda benar-benar keren bisa nebak obito adiknya sasuke!' padahal di chappie kedua sebenarnya udah saya kasih beberapa petunjuk lho~ ;') kenapa Cuma kamu yang bisa jawaaab~ hahahaha**

 **.**

 **Dan untuk yang lainnya,**

 _ **dikapurnamasari90, hanazono yuri, vianna cho, hanami, ghost v, pervelt, kyoku,**_ **dan** _ **nzaay**_ **,**

 **Thanks for the review!**

 **Untuk yang udah fav, follow, jadi sider, thanks juga! Bantuan kecil kalian membawa semangat untuk sayaa~ XD Semoga anda-anda tetap enjoy. Dan maaf masih banyak umpatan~ Saya sudah berusaha mengurangi~ X'D**

 _ **Enjoyed!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: Belum di tentukan! Bisa SasuSaku, ItaSaku, atau ObiSaku_

 _Rate : M – untuk kata yang sedikit (banyak) mengandung unsur kedewasaan._

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **Love and Cruelty**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

Suasana begitu terasa hening saat hanya ada aku dan Obito. Ia mengemudikan kendaraanya dengan tenang. Obito tampak lebih serius saat menyetir, ia hanya memutar kemudi dan bergumam pelan saat aku memberinya petunjuk untuk belok ke kiri. Sejujurnya aku tidak membenci Obito. Aku hanya merasa sangat kesal saat ia membohongiku dan berpura-pura menjadi pelayan. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak awal. Kedua wanita itu menyebutnya Tuan saat mereka berhadapan dengannya. Ah! Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh saat itu!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Aku menatap Obito. Ia masih menyetir dengan tenang. "Apa yang tadi kau pikirkan?" Ah, ku pikir aku hanya berhalusinasi karena ia tidak menatapku saat berbicara.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau menggelengkan kepalamu dengan keras, Sakura. Kau memikirkan orang tuamu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya..." ku rasa sebaiknya aku tidak mengatakan padanya bahwa aku memikirkannya. "Um, berpikir tentang... ah! Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kalian tidak menganggapku wanita aneh."

"Aneh?" Ah! Obito terlihat bingung. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya walau masih tetap terfokus pada jalanan. "Ya, tentang... um, keinginan masa kecilku yang aneh. Kau tahu, menjadi... yang ku katakan tadi."

"Pembunuh?"

"Um, ya."

"Kau masih berharap?"

"Oh, tidak-tidak! Keinginanku sekarang adalah menjadi seorang dokter." Aku tersenyum tipis. Ya, ku rasa hanya pada Obito aku bisa tersenyum. Ia tidak seperti kedua kakaknya yang aneh itu. Apalagi jika harus mengingat si brengsek Sasuke. Ugh! Pria itu bisa berubah setiap saat. Kadang ia terlihat dingin, kadang ia terlihat hangat. Aku tidak mengerti yang mana sebenarnya kepribadiannya.

"Dokter... dan pembunuh? Ku pikir itu ide yang mengesankan. Kau bisa dengan sesukamu membunuh pasienmu saat kau tidak lagi tahan dengan mereka, atau saat mereka bersikap menyebalkan." Aku menganga tak percaya. Di sampingku, Obito tersenyum lebar. Ini gila! Aku tidak percaya dia akan mengatakan itu. "Kau tidak perlu menunjukkan reaksi berlebihan seperti itu, Sakura. Aku hanya bercanda." Obito memelankan laju mobilnya, menatapku sekilas. Ia kembali memperhatikan jalan dan kembali membuka suara. "... _ngomong-ngomong_ , apa kau sudah tahu apa yang akan Itachi ajarkan padamu"

Aku menggeleng setelah berhasil tenang saat Obito mengatakan ia hanya bercanda, "tidak."

"Sebenarnya, aku, Itachi, dan Sasuke, sudah melihat profilmu." Profil? Profil apa?

"Maksudmu?"

"Profil kehidupanmu." Aku tdak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan data kehidupanku? Apa mereka membayar seseorang untuk melakukannya? Apa selama ini aku sudah di ikuti? Tapi bagaimana aku tidak sadar? Sial!

"Tenang, Sakura. Itu hanya setumpuk kertas berisi pertumbuhan dan perkembanganmu. Dan ya, seperti yang kau katakan, kami cukup puas melihat hasil perkembangan otakmu. Kau cerdas."

"Bukan itu! Maksudku, dari mana kalian mendapatkan data itu? Apa kalian mengirim seseorang untuk mengikutiku selama ini? Lalu, kalau kalian sudah tau, untuk apa kalian bertanya lagi padaku?"

"Oh, _dear_. Kami baru mengenalmu. Kami tidak pernah mengirim seseorang untuk mengikutimu, kami hanya mencari tahu dimana kau sekolah, dan mengumpulkan data perkembangan pembelajaranmu dari sana. Hanya itu." Ia tersenyum, dan kembali melanjutkan, "... dan kami hanya ingin tahu, apa kau akan berbohong pada kami, atau mengatakannya dengan jujur. Kejujuran akan sangat penting dalam perusahaan, Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Hee?_ Kau belum tahu sama sekali? Ku pikir Tenten dan Rin sudah mengatakannya." Ia terkejut, tapi masih tetap terfokus pada jalanan.

"Tentang aku yang akan menjadi bagian dari kalian?"

" _Yap_! Dan kau akan mendapatkan perusahaanmu sendiri." Aku membelalakkan mataku. Aku benar-benat tidak percaya! Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa seenaknya dan dengan mudahnya memberikan perusahaan mereka pada gadis yang baru mereka temui?! _Tck!_ Aku yakin mereka menginginkan sesuatu dariku.

Aku melihat persimpangan di depan sana dan kembali menyuruhnya berbelok. Ia memutar kemudi. "Tapi sebelum kau mendapatkan perusahaanmu sendiri, ada banyak hal yang harus kami ajarkan padamu."

"Tunggu! Ini benar-benar membingungkan dan tiba-tiba. Aku baru saja tinggal di rumahmu dan kalian memberikanku sebuah perusahaan? _Wow!_ Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan dariku." Obito menyeringai sebelum tertawa pelan.

"Kau benar-benar cepat tanggap, _huh_?"

"Jadi benar, ada sesuatu yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

"Hn." Obito mengangguk, ia masih menyeringai. "Apa itu? –Oh! Berhenti. Itu rumah orang tuaku." Aku tak lagi melanjutkan pertanyaanku. Keadaan orang tuaku lebih penting dari apapun.

Aku keluar dengan cepat setelah membuka _seat belt_. Setelah menutup pintu mobil dengan keras, aku segera berlari menuju pintu rumah. Aku mengetuknya dengan tergesa.

"Ibu, Ayah!" Aku berteriak sambil mengetuk pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Saat pintu terbuka, aku mendapati ibu terkejut menatapku. Ibu tersenyum sebelum memelukku erat.

"Oh Tuhan, Cherry! Ibu benar-benar merindukanmu!" Aku membalas pelukan ibu tak kalah erat. "Ya, padahal baru kemarin aku meninggalkan rumah. Dan aku benar-benar merindukan kalian!" Ibu melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatapku lembut. Ia baru menyadari aku tidak sendiri saat Obito berdeham pelan.

"Umm..." ibu terlihat bingung saat meliat Obito, dan menatapku.

"Saya Obito, adik dari Uchiha." Obito menjabat tangan ibu. Ibu tersenyum dan bergumam pelan. Ia sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa kami masih di luar dan menyuruh Obito ikut masuk.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore saat Obito mengajakku kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Sekarang aku sudah bisa bernapas lega karena aku tahu orang tuaku baik-baik saja. Aku menghela napas saat Obito sudah mulai melajukan mobilnya, tepat setelah aku melambaikan tangan pada Ayah dan Ibu yang melihat kami pergi dari halaman rumah.

"Orang tuamu benar-benar menyenangkan." Aku menatap Obito, dan menangkap senyuman sedih terukir di bibir tipisnya walau hanya beberapa detik. Ia menatapku dan kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya, tak ada beban dan senyuman ringan. Tapi, apa maksud senyuman sedih tadi?

Aku ingin sekali bertanya padanya, tapi aku mengurungkan niat. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. "Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum sejenak.

"Hei, mau mampir ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang?" Aku menautkan alisku. "Kemana?" Obito hanya tertawa pelan sebelum berkata, "... aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Dan aku hanya diam menatapnya yang terus tersenyum sembari tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan di depan.

* * *

Matahari tidak lagi tampak saat kami sampai pada tempat yang Obito maksud. Tempat itu benar-benar sepi. Kami harus berjalan kaki beberapa menit ke dalam hutan yang benar-benar sepi dan gelap untuk sampai ke tempat ini. Tapi ini sungguh menakjubkan! Kami bisa melihat keseluruhan kota dari atas sini. Aku seperti melihat ribuan bintang yang jatuh ke bumi! Ini benar-benar menakjubkan!

Saat aku tengah menikmati pemandangan indah itu, Obito memanggilku. Aku melihatnya sudah duduk di dekat tebing tak jauh di samping kiriku. Kakinya berayun-ayun di bawah. Ia juga sudah mengeluarkan semua makanan yang kami beli dari kantong plastik besar supermarket.

Melihat roti super besar yang tadi kami beli, perutku berbunyi. Obito menatapku tak percaya, tapi ia tertawa kemudian. Aku hanya mendengus dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia memberikan potongan roti itu setelah ia memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Aku menerimanya dan segera melahapnya. Aku benar-benar merasa senang karena Obito membawaku ke tempat ini. Kami bisa makan sambil melihat pemandangan kota.

Aku kembali melahap potongan roti yang kedua saat aku merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh punggungku. Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat Obito memberikan jaketnya padaku.

"Udara malam akan sangat dingin. Lagi pula kau memakai pakaian yang tidak bisa menghangatkanmu." Obito tersenyum miring. Ia melirik kakiku yang hanya tertutupi celana jeans pendek dan baju kaos berlengan pendek. _Yeah_ , ku akui itu kesalahanku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kami akan kesini, jadi itu tidak benar-benar salahku. Jadi aku menaruh potongan rotiku di kaki untuk memakai jaket Obito, lalu kembali memakannya. Obito hanya tersenyum melihatku, kemudian kembali memakan potongan rotinya yang ketiga.

Kami tidak banyak berbicara saat makan. Lagi pula sudah kebiasaanku untuk tidak berbicara saat makan. Dan sepertinya Obito juga begitu, mengingat tingkahnya pagi ini di ruang makan, aku tahu orang-orang Uchiha punya tata krama yang sangat baik.

Kami selesai makan beberapa saat kemudian. Menatap pemandangan kota yang ramai kendaraan dan lampu-lampu dari bangunan yang masih menyala. Cahaya bulan pun membantu kami untuk melihat sekitar, jadi tidak sulit bagi kami untuk tahu keadaan di sekitar hutan yang gelap.

"Obito, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

"Ini tentang orang tua," aku menatap Obito sejenak. Tak ada ekspresi yang ku harapkan di sana. Ia juga tidak terlihat sedih seperti tadi sore. Ia hanya menatapku polos seperti biasanya. "Um, di mana orang tua kalian?"

"Mereka di luar negeri."

"Kapan mereka akan pulang? Dan bagaimana jika mereka melihatku?" Aku melihat wajah Obito mengeras untuk beberapa detik sebelum ia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti perubahan raut wajahnya. Aku benar-benar yakin kalau aku melihatnya marah tadi!

"Mereka tidak akan kembali. Mereka tinggal di sana. Jika kami ingin bertemu, kami yang akan mengunjungi mereka. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura. Bahkan Itachi selalu membawa wanita berbeda saat ia pulang, dan tak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka tidak pernah pulang." Obito mengatakannya tanpa beban. Senyumannya terlihat seperti biasa. Tapi dari kalimatnya, aku tahu ada kesedihan disana.

Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tak seharusnya menutupi perasaannya. Aku tahu ia berbohong. Tapi aku tidak yakin harus mengatakan itu sekarang. Kami tidak benar-benar dekat. Dan aku tidak mau di anggap gadis yang ingin tahu masalah pribadi seseorang. Aku yakin ada saatnya untukku tahu tentang ini, tapi belum sekarang. Jadi aku hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Bagusla-"

DOR

Aku tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku saat Obito mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak ke arah hutan yang gelap. Wajahnya sangat serius, dan ia menarikku untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya. Apa yang terjadi?!

"Obito, ada ap-"

"Diam! Aku tahu dia tidak sendiri." Apa? Siapa? Siapa yang dia maksud 'dia'? Sial! Aku tidak bisa banyak bicara pada situasi seperti ini, karena jika aku berbicara, nyawa kami taruhannya.

DOR

Aku melihat Obito kembali menembak. Sial! Kenapa aku harus di hadapkan pada situasi seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Ambil pistol di jaket itu, dan gunakanlah." _What_?! Dia menyembunyikan pistol lain di jaket ini?! Dan dia menyuruhku ikut menembak?! Apa dia pikir aku ahli dalam hal ini?! Ya, walau impianku selama ini akhirnya terkabul untuk bisa menggenggam pistol sungguhan, bukan berarti aku siap untuk menembak kepala seseorang dalam keadaan nyata seperti ini, 'kan?!

Aku menatap Obito terkejut saat ia mulai tertawa keras. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tertawa seperti ini. Ia tertawa seperti seorang psikopat. "Hahaha! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa lawanku kali ini adalah seorang pengecut sejati! Apa kalian hanya di ajarkan untuk bersembunyi dan menembaki seseorang dari balik pohon?"

"OBITO!" Aku meneriakinya. Sial! Jika dia seperti ini, bisa-bisa kami yang akan mati tertembak. "Bisakah kau diam! Kalau kau seperti ini, mereka akan menembaki kita!"

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Jika mereka keluar, kita bisa menembaki mereka satu persatu. Jika mereka tetap bersembunyi seperti ini, kita tidak akan tahu dari mana datangnya peluru." Ah! Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu. Obito benar, dan aku harus diam. Aku harus tenang dalam situasi seperti ini! Ingatlah impianmu dulu, Sakura. Tembak kepala seseorang! Kau harus bisa!

"Jadi kalian tetap bertahan pada posisi pengecut, _huh_? Sangat di sayangkan, kali ini aku berhadapan dengan pembunuh pengecut." Obito berdiri dari posisi siaganya. Ia menarik tanganku untuk berdiri. Aku bisa merasakan kakiku melemah. Sial! Badanku tidak mau mengikuti perintah otakku. Bagaimana ini?!

"Ah, disitu kau rupanya!" Setelah mendengar Obito mengatakan hal itu, aku mendengar suara tembakan yang berasal dari pistol milik Obito dan seseorang yang berdiri tepat di samping pohon di depan kami.

Aku menutup mataku, tidak siap untuk melihat Obito jatuh terkapar dengan peluru yang tertancap di kepalanya. Tapi aku tidak mendengarkan apa-apa. Tangan besar Obito masih menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku kembali mendengar pistol Obito berbunyi. Aku membuka mata dan melihat orang tadi sudah jatuh terguling.

"Pegang pistolmu baik-baik, Sakura! Situasi ini tidak akan membaik sebelum kita memusnahkan semuanya!" Aku menelan ludahku saat Obito membisikkan kalimat itu. Sial, sial, sial! Kenapa sekarang aku harus di hadapkan pada situasi yang mengharuskanku mengantarkan nyawaku?! "Mereka hanya tersisa tiga orang. Satu di sebelah kanan, dan lainnya di sebelah kiri. Kau tembak yang di sebelah kanan. Aku akan urus yang kiri."

"Dari mana kau tahu?!" Aku benar-benar panik saat Obito menyuruhku menembak. Aku belum pernah belajar menembak sebelumnya! Bagaimana jika aku tidak mengenainya?! Bagaimana jika aku yang kena?! Bagaimana jika aku mati sebelum aku menembaknya?!

"Kau terlalu panik, Sakura! Tenangkan dirimu, dan lihatlah ke bawah. Bayangan mereka. Untung saja bulan malam ini bersinar sangat terang." Ia tersenyum saat menatapku sejenak.

"Mana bisa aku tenang! Aku belum pernah menembak sebelumnya! Bagaimana jika aku mati lebih dulu sebelum berhasil menembaknya?!" Aku benar-benar panik. Tapi untungnya aku masih bisa menjaga suaraku agar tidak berisik.

"Aku tahu kau bisa. Lihat pergerakannya. Dan aku juga tahu kau bisa memperkirakan berapa tinggi orang itu dari bayangannya. Nilai ilmiahmu benar-benar mengesankanku, jadi jangan buat aku kecewa. Dan jangan lupa perkirakan tembakanmu!" Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Sialan! Aku harus tenang, harus tenang, dan pikirkan apa yang di katakan Obito tadi.

Aku sudah memperkirakan semuanya. Tinggi orang ini 173 cm, aku harus menembaknya pada ketinggian 169 cm karena dari beberapa buku yang ku baca, seseorang hanya akan menunjukkan kepala dan tangannya saat sedang terdesak, dan pada saat itu, jarak kepalanya dari tanah tidak akan 173 cm. Sekarang, aku hanya harus menembaknya dari pohon sisi kirinya agar ia menembakku dari arah kanan dan aku akan menembaknya saat itu juga!

Aku mendengar Obito menembak lagi. Aku mengambil napas lebih dalam dan memulai rencanaku. Aku menembaknya dari kiri, dan beberapa saat kemudian, _voila!_ Aku tersenyum dan menembakinya seperti rencana awal. Saat peluruku melesat keluar, aku menunduk, menghindari pelurunya. Aku melihatnya jatuh terkapar di depan sana dengan peluru menancap di kepala. Aku tersenyum senang. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku berhasil menembaknya tepat sasaran! _Wow_! Rasanya benar-benar hebat!

Aku menatap Obito, dan ia juga menatapku. Aku melihat ke arah tembakannya dan melihat dua orang sudah jatuh terkapar di dapan sana.

"Bagaimana rasanya menembaki kepala seseorang?" Ia menyeringai ke arahku. Sial!

" _Tck_! Aku merasa sudah mengantarkan nyawa padanya!" Aku menatapnya tajam, tapi ia hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa orang-orang itu ingin membunuhmu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku pemegang saham terbesar ke tiga di Negara ini setelah kakak-kakakku." Aku benar-benar ingin menjambak rambutnya saat ia mengatakan hal itu padaku dengan wajah polos tanpa dosanya, padahal ia baru saja membunuh 4 orang dalam beberapa menit. "Tapi aku benar-benar takjub padamu! Kau bilang ini pertama kalinya kau menembak, 'kan?" Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kau hebat bisa menembaknya tepat sasaran! Aku rasa Sasuke benar-benar akan senang mendengar hal ini! Oh, dan Itachi juga! Aku yakin mereka akan senang mendengar berita bahwa gadis yang akan menjadi pewaris lainnya di keluarga kami bisa menembak tepat sasaran pada percobaan pertamanya." Obito tersenyum cerah. Ia menarikku ke arah salah satu pria yang ia tembaki tadi. Aku masih menatapnya tak percaya, dan melihat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan membuat bola mataku seakan ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan menusukkan pisau itu pada perut pria brengsek yang ingin membunuh kami.

Dengan mudahnya Obito merobek perut pria itu, membuatnya bercipratan darah. Tapi ia tidak telihat takut. Ia benar-benar terlihat senang saat ini. Aku bisa melihat senyuman terukir di bibir tipisnya saat ia memainkan pisaunya pada organ tubuh bagian dalam pria itu. Oh, Tuhan! Aku benar-benar mau muntah!

"Obito! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Aku berbicara sambil memegangi perut dan mulutku. Aku bisa muntah kapan saja melihat apa yang dia lakukan.

"Mengambil jantung, ginjal, dan hatinya. Kita bisa menjualnya di rumah sakit. Oh! Atau kau bisa menggunakannya untuk percobaanmu! Kau ingin menjadi dokter, 'kan? Kau pasti butuh ini. Kau mau apa lagi? Matanya? Ususnya? Atau kau mau kita bawa saja mayat ini?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Obito benar-benar psikopat!

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku akan menjualnya. Organ-organ ini akan bermanfaat untuk orang lain. Oh ya, ambilkan tabung kecil di dalam jaket itu. Di kantong dalam sebelah kiri." Aku memutar bola mataku dan mengambil tabung kecil di jaketnya yang ku kenakan. Aku heran kenapa ia membawa hal-hal seperti ini saat keluar.

"Untuk apa kau membawa tabung itu?"

"Aku butuh banyak cat merah untuk lukisanku." Aku menatapnya sejenak. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, aku menganga tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia mengambil darah pria itu untuk memenuhi tabung kecilnya. Ia tertawa senang dan menutup tabung itu lalu memberikannya lagi padaku.

"Kau gila, Obito! Kau psikopat!" Aku menerima tabung itu, lalu bergerak menjauhinya. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan tertawa lagi.

* * *

Kami sampai di rumah pukul 9 malam. Itachi dan Sasuke berada di ruang santai saat kami masuk. Itachi begitu terkejut saat melihat Obito berlumuran darah. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir dengan si brengsek Sasuke. Ia hanya menatap datar Obito sejenak sebelum kembali berkutat pada televisi di depannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Obito mengangkat kantong berisi organ dalam pria-pria tadi dengan senyum lebar. Itachi begitu terkejut dan menatapku.

"Jangan tanya aku! Aku benar-benar ingin muntah!" Itachi menghela napas sejenak sebelum ia berbicara. "Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu sekarang, Obito. Dan Sakura, sebaiknya kau juga." Itachi sedikit menyeringai, "aku bisa membantumu membersihkan diri." Aku menatapnya tajam. Yang benar saja! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Tapi Itachi, kalian tidak akan percaya ini!" Aku melihat Sasuke kembali menatap kami saat Obito menceritakan kejadian di atas tebing itu, dimana percobaan pertamaku menembak kepala seseorang mengenai sasarannya dengan tepat.

"Kau, benar-benar melakukan hal itu, Sakura?" Itachi menatapku tak percaya. Tapi aku mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Apa kau tidak takut?" Kini Sasuke yang bertanya, walau ia tak beranjak sedikitpun dari sofanya.

"Kau pikir mengantarkan nyawaku begitu saja membuatku tidak takut? Aku benar-benar hampir mati disana! Dan aku melihat psikopat ini juga mengacaukan tubuh-tubuh pria brengsek itu! Oh, Tuhan! Jika saja impian masa kecilku adalah menjadi seorang _princess_ yang manis dan berharap menunggu pangeran berkuda putihku datang menyelamatkanku, mungkin aku sudah akan pingsan mendengar tembakan pertama!" Ucapku kesal. Aku melihat Itachi menatapku dengan mulut terbuka, dan Obito yang terkekeh pelan. Sasuke menatapku tidak percaya, namun saat ia berdeham, wajah sedatar meja makan itu kembali pada tempatnya.

"Ku rasa kali ini kau tidak salah pilih, Sasuke." Dan aku hanya bisa mengerutkan keningku bingung saat mendengar penuturan Itachi, dan melihat seringaiannya yang terukir jelas di wajah tampannya.

* * *

 _To be Continued_

A/N :

Maaf, kalau chapter ini masih banyak kekurangan, dan maaf juga nge-update-nya lama sekali. Apalagi ff yang lainnya. Sekarang lagi sibuk-sibuknya UAS. Tugas juga pada menumpuk. Ini untung banget karna ada hari tenangnya jadi bisa sedikit santai dan mutusin buat lanjutin ff ini~ hehehe!

Disini saya mungkin gak akan balas satu-satu para reviewer, seperti kemarin-kemarin, saya akan balas pertanyaan para reviewer yang menurut saya benar-benar harus untuk di jawab, maafkan saya! Tapi saya benar-benar senang dapat review dari reader semua. Ini benar-benar membantu saya melanjutkan ff ini!

.

 _ **Hanazono yuri**_ : Ah, Sasuke emang disini saya buat suka berubah-ubah kepribadian, kadang cuek, kadang ramah banget~ XD

.

 _ **Uchihaluno**_ : Wah, sebenarnya saya gak terlalu pandai buat lemon~ /^/

.

Dan untuk _**Gan**_ yang katanya saya pake bahasa terjemahan, **Maaf sekali, saya tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengubah gaya bahasa saya. Disini Sakura memang kasar karena saya buat karakter dia itu seperti cewe bar-bar yang gak tau sopan satun. Lagi pula, saya hanya menyesuaikan gaya bahasa dan tema cerita. Tapi sekali lagi saya tekankan, jika tidak suka, tidak usah di baca. Anda bisa tekan tombol back dan mencari cerita lainnya yang lebih menarik. Lagi pula, disini saya masih belajar, saya akan menerima dengan sangat jika yang anda berikan adalah kritikan walaupun itu sangat amat pedas. Terima kasih.**

.

Dan untuk yang lainnya,

 _ **Wowwoh .geegee**_ _ **, Krystaljung13, Luca Marvell, Misa Safitri 3, Hiks, Jamur Lumutan, Omiie Uchiharuno, Vianna Cho, Dianarndraha, Liuuu, Kiishuchii, Kuroko Hime**_

 **Thanks for the review!**

Untuk yang udah fav, follow, jadi sider, thanks juga! Bantuan kecil kalian membawa semangat untuk sayaa~ XD Semoga anda-anda tetap enjoy. Dan maaf masih banyak umpatan~ Saya sudah berusaha mengurangi~ X'D

 _Enjoyed!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: Belum di tentukan! Bisa SasuSaku, ItaSaku, atau ObiSaku_

 _Rate : M – untuk kata yang sedikit (banyak) mengandung unsur kedewasaan._

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **Love and Cruelty**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di hutan malam itu. Obito, Itachi, maupun Sasuke tak lagi pernah membahasnya. Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti hal Itu tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Mereka benar-benar melupakannya! Oh, tapi aku juga sangat berterima kasih karena mereka tidak perlu berepot-repot untuk memanggil psikolog untuk melihat apakah aku terguncang akan peristiwa itu atau tidak. Atau mungkin mereka tidak peduli? Entahlah!

Tapi ku rasa mereka cukup peduli, bahkan Itachi tidak memulai pelajarannya seminggu ini. Sasuke juga bahkan tak menunjukkan sikap brengseknya di hadapanku. Ku rasa, mungkin beginilah bentuk perhatian mereka untuk orang yang baru saja mengalami kejadian buruk, walau sebenarnya ,aku bahkan tak lagi memikirkan masalah itu setelah sehari berlalu.

Ah! Berbicara tentang mereka, Beberapa hari yang lalu, Obito pergi menuju Los Angels. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan di sana, tapi karena kepergiannya, sekarang rumah begitu sepi karena tak ada lagi si pembuat onar yang suka berteriak. Oh, bukan! Bukan karena aku merindukannya, hanya saja... _okay_! Aku merindukannya. Pria kekanakkan yang satu itu sangat pandai membuatku tertawa saat aku tertekan, atau saat _mood_ -ku benar-benar buruk. Hm, ku rasa kami benar-benar cocok. Aku menyukainya. Ya, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Tapi aku tak peduli, lagi pula alasanku menyukainya karena dia selalu bisa membuatku tertawa. Tak ada alasan lain.

Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa bosan. Aku berada di rumah dan sudah berkeliling, bahkan menonton dan menghabiskan waktu bersantai di halaman depan rumah, tapi bosanku tak kunjung berkurang. Aku menghela napas lagi. Aku tak ingat sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas hari ini.

"Hai nona manis. Kau terlihat bosan." Aku memutar tubuhku dan mendapati Itachi sedang berjalan ke arahku dengan senyum _maut mempesona_ miliknya. Ia lalu berjalan ke sisi seberang meja dan duduk di sana. Oh, kami sedang berada di halaman depan rumah sekarang.

"Begitulah. Kau tidak ke kantormu?" Dia hanya mengeleng dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Ah! Jika saja aku bukan gadis 'tahan banting', mungkin saat ini aku sudah pingsan sekarang karena senyuman yang ia tebar terus menerus.

"Aku sudah menyuruh asisten pribadiku untuk menangani semuanya." Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Itachi diam saat aku menyeruput coklat hangatku. "Lagi pula, ku rasa kau sudah cukup baik untuk memulai sesi pelajaran kita, Saki- _chan_. Bagaimana jika kita mulai hari ini?" Itachi menatapku dengan seringai _sexy_. Uh! Dengan seringaian itu, ku yakin sudah banyak gadis yang jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Aku bahkan sudah sangat baik sehari setelah kejadian itu. Kalian hanya membuang-buang waktu menunggu hingga seminggu." Aku kembali menegak coklatku, namun kali ini aku menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Itachi tertawa pelan. "Tapi, terima kasih." Aku menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong ke atas meja. Itachi terdiam sejenak, menatapku bingung.

"Ku pikir kau tidak pernah berterima kasih, Sakura." Ia tersenyum. Aku menghela napas –lagi.

"Aku tahu kalian peduli, dan memberiku waktu hingga tenang. Jadi, terima kasih." Itachi menatapku dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ia dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi kananku. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat si tua mesum ini memelukku erat.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku meneriakinya, berusaha keluar dari pelukan si tua mesum brengsek ini.

"Kau benar-benar manis, Sakura. Uh! Aku sampai tidak bisa menahan diriku saat melihatmu mengatakan hal semanis itu." Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Dia hanya terkekeh pelan saat aku menatapnya tajam. Cih! Om-om tua mesum!

" _Okay_! Waktu bersenang-senang sudah habis." Sialan! Bukannya kau yang bersenang-senang! "Sekarang, ikuti aku. Kita akan memulai pelajaranmu." Dan aku mengikutinya dengan wajah bosan. Tapi harus ku catat satu hal, aku tak akan lagi berterima kasih pada si mesum tua itu!

* * *

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, kenapa sekarang kami berada di lapangan golf?! Beberapa saat yang lalu, pria mesum tua ini mengatakan padaku untuk memulai sesi pelajaran yang akan ia ajarkan padaku. Tapi kenapa sekarang kami berada di tempat seperti ini? Di tempat yang seluruh isinya hanya orang-orang kaya sombong?! Uh! Bahkan saat aku mengcoba tersenyum pada seorang gadis yang –sepertinya- seumuran denganku, ia hanya membuang muka dan berdecih keras. Sialan!

"Itachi, pelajaran apa yang akan kau ajarkan di sini?" Aku berujar tegas. Lelah melihat sekumpulan orang-orang yang tak peduli sekitar mereka.

"Golf, tentu saja. Apa kau pernah bermain golf sebelumnya?" Aku menggeleng pelan. Ia terkekeh pelan. Sialan!

"Memangnya untuk apa aku belajar bermain golf?" Aku menatapnya tajam agar si mesum tua ini berhenti tertawa. Dan, ya! Tatapanku berhasil.

"Agar aku bisa selalu mengajakmu ke tempat ini saat kita berkencan. Ah! Pasti menyenangkan bisa berkencan sekaligus berolahraga." _WHAT THE…?!_ Aku menatap pria tua itu dengan mulut menganga tak percaya. Mana mungkin aku akan berkencan dengannya! Bermimpi saja sana, dasar om-om mesum! Sudah waktunya kau punya istri dan berkeluarga, bodoh! "Kau tau, Saki- _chan_ … golf adalah olahraga kesukaanku. Jadi sebelum kita benar-benar berkencan, kau harus tahu apa kesukaanku dan apa yang tidak ku sukai." APA PEDULIKU! Oh! Lihatlah si mesum tua itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Oh, _Kami-Sama_ … bolehkah aku menghajar si Uchiha sulung aneh ini dengan tongkat golf?!

"Itachi, aku tak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini. Aku pulang." Aku mengatakannya setelah menenangkan pikiranku. Sesaat, ia terkejut. Saat aku berbalik, ia menarik lenganku. "Oh ayolah, Cherry. Kau bisa cepat tua jika terus marah-marah." Aku terkesiap. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang memanggilku dengan nama itu setelah aku berada di kediaman Uchiha. Ah! Aku merindukan rumah.

"Itachi, aku tidak ingin di sini." Aku menunduk. Suaraku melemah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pandangan Itachi terhadapku saat ini. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasa sebuah tangan berada di atas kepalaku. Menepuk lembut kepalaku.

"Ah! Tempat ini mulai membosankan." Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan mendapati Itachi tersenyum lembut. "Ayo kita pulang. Masih banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari." Aku mengangguk pelan, membalas senyumannya.

"Hn."

* * *

"Itachi, untuk apa aku melakukan ini?!" Aku menggeram kesal. Kami baru saja sampai beberapa jam yang lalu, dan sekarang kami berada di tempat yang aku-saja-baru-tahu ternyata lapangan menembak! "Dan, bagaimana bisa ada tempat semacam ini di rumah?!"

"Oh, _dear_. Ini halaman belakang yang biasa kau lihat. Kami merancang otomatis tempat ini agar bisa di gunakan hanya pada saat kami membutuhkannya." Itachi tersenyum bangga. Cih! Tapi untuk apa aku melakukan ini?! Dia belum-

"–dan aku ingin tahu, apakah kau benar-benar bisa menembak tepat sasaran seperti yang Obito katakan?" Dia mengatakannya!

"Itu hanya kebetulan. Lagi pula kau 'kan sudah tahu. Aku melakukan itu dengan teori lebih dulu, dan itu memakan banyak waktu. Dan juga, aku tidak yakin jika hanya itu alasanmu."

"Seperti yang Obito cepat tanggap. Aku suka itu!" Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Alasan utama adalah, para pebisnis seperti kita harus bisa menjaga diri sendiri saat keadaan darurat. Dan aku tidak mungkin selalu berada di sekitar gadis _ **ku**_. Jadi, aku ingin nona manis ini bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri saat keadaan sedang _sangat_ darurat."

"Itachi, sebaiknya kau segera cari istri dan berkeluarga." Aku menatapnya serius. Dan aku benar-benar butuh kesabaran yang luar biasa agar tidak memangkas habis seluruh rambutnya atau menggantungnya di atas pohon dengan rambut panjangnya saat melihatnya menatapku sok imut dengan kepala yang di miringkan. Aku benar-benar ingin menonjoknya!

"Untuk apa, Saki- _chan_? Aku 'kan sudah punya Cherry- _ku._ "

"Mati saja sana!" Aku meneriakinya. Tak lagi tahan dengan sikap menjijikkan sok imutnya. Uh! Tampan _sih_ , tampan. Tapi sikapnya benar-benar membuatku ingin menonjoknya! Lihatlah sekarang dia tertawa begitu keras setelah mengerjaiku. Sialan! Aku benar-benar merindukan sikap brengsek dingin si Uchiha Sasuke itu sekarang.

"Oke-oke. Aku minta maaf, Sakura." Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Sekarang, bisakah kau tunjukkan bagaimana caramu menembak? Bagaimana teorimu? Katakan semuanya padaku, dan tembak manekin di depan sana tepat di kepalanya." Itachi mulai serius. Aku menatapnya datar sebelum benar-benar memfokuskan pandanganku pada manekin yang tak jauh di depan sana. Tapi, aku merasa sedikit aneh saat melihat manekin –yang Itachi katakan. Manekin itu terlihat seperti manusia sungguhan! Tapi… ah, sudahlah! Yang harus ku lakukan hanya memperkirakan teori untuk menembak tepat di kepala patung bodoh itu.

Setelah memperkirakan semuanya, aku mengangkat pistol yang tadi di berikan Itachi padaku. Aku mengatakan teoriku padanya, berapa tinggi manekin itu dan dari mana aku mengetahuinya. Itachi hanya diam mendengarkan. Setelah penjelasanku selesai, Itachi menyuruhku menembak. Aku melakukannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, aku tak dapat menutup mulutku.

"Apa itu?!" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari sesuatu di depan sana. Aku menatap Itachi. Meminta penjelasan. "Apa itu… manusia?!" Jadi, firasat anehku tentang patung itu… apa itu benar-benar manusia?!

Sialan! Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Pria di sebelahku ini kini menatapku datar dengan wajah serius. Saat aku kembali menatap apa yang ku tembak, Itachi bersuara. "Bukankah itu menakjubkan?"

"Apa?! Bagaimana... bagaimana bisa kau sebut itu menakjubkan?! Sialan! Aku baru saja menembak kepala seseorang, dan kau sebut itu menakjubkan?! Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana… bagaimana darahnya-"

"Hn. Itu mengesankan." Suara ini?! Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri menyandar di pohon maple tak jauh di belakang kami. Sialan! Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku?!

"Oh, tenang _dear_. Itu hanya patung pajangan buatan Obito yang memiliki organ dalam manusia. Bahkan anak itu membuatnya memiliki darah dan otak. Ah! Dia benar-benar adik yang membanggakan dan mengagumkan!" Aku menganga tak percaya mendengar apa yang Itachi katakan. Organ dalam manusia?! Darah dan otak?! Buatan Obito?! Bagaimana mereka bisa begitu tenang saat mereka tahu adik mereka seorang psikopat?! Bagaimana itu bisa di sebut membanggakan?!

Uh! Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi membayangkannya! Aku ingin muntah.

"Sakura, ada apa? Oh! Kau terlihat pucat. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi memegangi pundakku saat aku membungkuk memegangi perut dan mulutku. Pistol yang berada di tanganku sudah jatuh sedari tadi. Sialan! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berada di antara mereka! Oh, _Kami-Sama_!

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak apa-apa setelah aku menembak sesuatu seperti manusia?! Dan kau sebut adikmu membanggakan saat dia menjadi pembunuh?!" Aku masih ingin bertanya pada mereka tentang organ siapa yang ada di dalam tubuh manekin itu, tapi aku tak lagi sanggup saat membayangkan Obito dengan brutalnya mengiris dan mengaduk-aduk bagian dalam tubuh seseorang hanya untuk mencari organ-organ penting tubuh mereka. Uh! Itu benar-benar menjijikkan!

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya, Itachi." Sasuke mendekati kami, ia mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudahnya dan menggendongku seperti putri dalam dongeng yang sering ku dengar dari teman-temanku dulu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!"

"Sebaiknya kau diam dan menurut saja, Sakura. Apa kau ingin si mesum tua itu yang mengurusmu? Aku tidak yakin dia tidak akan berbuat lebih jika dia yang mengurusmu sekarang." Sasuke berbisik. Sialan! Dia benar, dari pada aku di urus oleh si mesum Itachi, lebih baik aku menurut pada si brengsek ini.

Dan aku hanya diam saat ia menggendongku ke kamarku.

* * *

Beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke membawaku ke kamar dan menyuruhku untuk mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaian selagi ia ke bawah untuk menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan susu _strawberry_ dan membawanya ke kamarku. Dan saat aku baru saja keluar dari lemariku, aku sudah menemukan pria itu berbaring santai di tempat tidurku.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Aku mengangguk singkat dan berjalan ke arah meja di samping tempat tidur. Di sana sudah ada segelas susu _strawberry_ dan _cookies_ kering kesukaanku. Aku meneguk sedikit sebelum duduk di tempat tidurku, di samping Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau tadi pagi sudah pergi?"

"Hn."

"Sekarang, kenapa kau ada di rumah?"

"Pekerjaanku selesai. Selebihnya asisten pribadiku yang mengurusnya."

Aku mengangguk singkat, lalu menyodorkan piring berisi _cookies_ padanya. Ia mengubah posisi berbaringnya hingga duduk sebelum ia mengambil _cookies_ itu dan memakannya. " _Ngomong-ngomong_ , kita jadi terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri sekarang." Hah?! Uh! Sasuke sialan! Aku sampai tersedak kue kering karena ucapannya dan buru-buru mengambil susu _strawberry_ -ku untuk melegakan tenggorokan. Saat aku menatapnya tajam, ia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan polos tak berdosa. Oh, _Kami-Sama_! Tolonglah!

"Terbebas dari si mesum-tua-karatan- _single-_ tak-berguna itu, kenapa sekarang aku harus di hadapkan pada si muka-datar-tak-tahu-diri?!" Aku mengutuk keadaanku dengan suara keras. Tak peduli jika si Uchiha satu ini mendengarnya, karena memang itu yang aku inginkan.

"Oh, _bunny_ kecilku. Kau bisa memiliki banyak kerutan tua jika marah-marah tak jelas seperti ini. Kau ingin seperti Itachi si mesum-tua-karatan-, pfft… itu?" Aku memutar bola mataku bosan saat melihatnya terkekeh karena julukan yang ku berikan pada Itachi. Tapi, benar juga apa yang di katakan Sasuke. Bisa-bisa aku punya banyak kerutan jika marah-marah seperti ini. Uh! Tapi salahkan mereka yang setiap saat tak punya kerjaan dan hanya bisa mengerjaiku!

"Aku seperti ini juga karena ulah kalian! Tck!"

"Hn? Ulah kami?" Sasuke berhenti tertawa. Ah, terkadang aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana si pria yang satu ini bisa dengan mudahnya mengubah raut wajah dan sikapnya dengan cepat.

"Ya, kalian selalu mengerjaiku! Lagi pula, sebenarnya untuk apa aku di sini? Sudah seminggu lebih aku berada di rumah ini dan tidak mengerjakan apa-apa. Aku juga ingin tahu alasan kenapa kalian memberiku sebuah perusahaan. Itu sangat tidak masuk akal jika aku berada di sini hanya untuk menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga ini." Sasuke menatapku datar. Wajahnya mulai serius.

Terkadang aku tidak begitu mengerti, kenapa aku sangat mudah menentang Itachi dan Obito, tapi aku tidak pernah sanggup berlama-lama berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Uh! Aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menatap matanya lebih lama. Rasanya seperti aku terseret masuk ke dalam. Mata itu terlalu mengintimidasi!

Ah! Aku bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan dia duduk di hadapanku. Sialan!

"Kau ingin tahu alasannya?" Pria ini berbisik di telingaku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan hangat napasnya di leherku. Sial, sial, sial! Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak dan mendorongnya pada saat seperti ini?!

Aku hanya menunduk dan mengangguk singkat. Pria ini memundurkan wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya kini berada di daguku, mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap wajahnya. Berada beberapa inci dari wajahnya, membuat wajahku memanas, aku-bisa-merasakannya! Uh! Aku benar-benar malu. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak melawannya?! Sial!

"Katakan, Cherry. Katakan, kau ingin tahu alasannya." Kedua iris kelamnya menatap ke dalam iris hijau daun milikku. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia cari ke dalam mataku, tapi- _Kami-Sama_! Jauhkan makhluk penggoda iman ini dariku!

"A-aku… Aku ingin-"

Sebelum aku dapat menyelesaikan kalimatku, bibirku sudah berada dalam permainan bibirnya. Ia melumatnya ganas. Dan sialnya, aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku tanpa berkedip dan tanpa perlawanan! Sialan!

Aku berusaha melepaskan bibirku dari lumatan ganasnya. Aku butuh oksigen!

Seperti mengerti keadaanku, dia melepaskannya. Tapi yang tak dapat ku percaya, ia tak benar-benar melepaskan bibirku! Sasuke brengsek ini menjilat bibir bawahku. "Kau akan tahu suatu saat, Haruno Sakura." Dan pria brengsek ini sekali lagi menarik kepalaku, menekan bibirnya pada bibirku dan melumatnya dengan ganas. Oh, _Kami-Sama_! Bantu aku melepaskan diri darinya!

 _To be Continued_

 **A/N :**

Yosshaaa! Hisashiburi da na, _reader_! Maaf selama liburan kemarin rumah di renovasi jadi gak bisa update~ Yeah, lagian sring telat juga sih ya! Lol

Btw, soal chapter kali ini, menurut reader gimana? Pribadi menurutku kok kayaknya feelnya agak kurang yaa~ :') Bener gak sih? Menurut reader gimana?

Yosha! Box reply buat para pe-review!

 _Wowwoh. Geegee : _ Hahahaha! Saya aja yang nulis, ngebayanginnya langsung ke dapur cari air putih biar gak keluar ini isi perut~ :') lol Kalo penasaran akhirnya, pantengin terus aja yaakk~ :'v *ngarep* /plaaakkk/ Yosh! Semangat! Haha!

.

 _Jamurlumutan462 :_ Hahaha! Terima kasih!

.

 _Luca Marvell : _ Um, gimana yaa~~ hahahaha! Ntar liat di chappy-chappy selanjutnya aja yaak~ XD Soalnya kan kalo di kasih bocoran, gak seru lagi~

.

 _Hanazono Yuri :_ Yosshhaa! Di usahakan yaa~ XD Tapi kalo untuk 1 chappy 1 pair… *krik krik* Di usahakan deh yaa~ XD

.

 _Saysay :_ Ntar di chappy-chappy yang akan dating, di kasih tau kok~ XD Noh, Sasu-cake nya udah bilang sendiri ntar kita semua bakal tau kok, apa maksud ucapan Itachi~ XD

.

 _Meguharu Yuka :_ Hahaha! Ganbatte selalu~ Tee-hee! Aku juga kadang cengar-cengir mikirin ceritanya! XD Enjoy selalu yaa~ XD

.

 _Stanlic, Rainie Cherry25 :_ Done! XD

.

 _LukeLuke :_ Wakkzzzz! Saya juga penasaran ntar Saku-chan ama siapa! XD Masih bingung nih~ hahaha! Tapi Sasuke udah ngelangkah duluan noh! XD

.

 _YashiUchiHatake, Kuroko Hime : _ Done! Kalo penasaran, tunggu aja yak! /ngeeekk/ plakkk/ XD

.

 _Tinambunan :_ Sankyuu! XD

.

 _Kurumin :_ Jangan-jangan anda sedang jatuh cinta! /plakkk/ *ngawur*

.

 _Matsunaga Swan_ : Hahahahaha! Sama, aduuh! XD Aku juga suka sifat sakura yang tegas! XD udah lelah liat dia di tinggalin Sasu-cake mulu.

.

Dan buat semua sider, yang udah nge-fav, nge-follow, nge-review, aduh terima kasih banyaakk! XD Berkat kalian, aku jadi semangat terus buat lanjut, -walau kadang lamanya, YA AMPUN! :')

Maafkan sayaah~~

Sekali lagi, terima kasih!

Mind to RnR? XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: Belum di tentukan! Bisa SasuSaku, ItaSaku, atau ObiSaku_

 _Rate : M – untuk kata yang sedikit (banyak) mengandung unsur kedewasaan._

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **Love and Cruelty**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam saat Itachi mengajak kami keluar untuk makan malam. Pria itu terus bersikeras mengajakku dan Sasuke makan di restoran mewah hanya untuk meminta maaf padaku karena kejadian menjengkelkan tadi siang. Ia bahkan tidak membawa mobil _Maybach Landaulet_ putih mewah miliknya dan lebih memilih mobil pribadi kebanggaannya hanya untuk bisa menyetir sendiri dan menjadi supir pribadi kami. Dan tentu saja, aku bersikeras menolak di awal hanya untuk menguji seberapa ingin ia meminta maaf padaku, dan oh! Aku benar-benar senang karena ia terus-menerus memaksa. Jadi, aku bisa makan di restoran mewah ini! Tapi satu hal yang membuatku kesal. Sasuke Uchiha sialan itu tidak sedikitpun melirik ke arahku, bahkan ia makan dengan tenang di hadapanku tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun karena telah mencuri ciuman kedua-ku! Sialan! Oh, tentu saja yang pertama adalah ayahku.

Sesekali aku meliriknya, melihat bagaimana ekspresinya, namun tetap saja! Ia tidak sedikitpun memperlihatkan ekspresi bersalah atau apapun itu. Bahkan ia bertingkah seolah-olah kejadian ia yang menciumku itu tidak pernah terjadi. Cih!

"Saki- _chan_ , ada apa? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Aku melirik Itachi saat ia berbicara. Ia melihatku sedikit khawatir karena sedari tadi aku hanya makan sedikit.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir sesuatu." Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, _dear_. Maafkan aku tentang tadi siang. Aku tidak tahu kau begitu tidak suka." Bodoh! Siapapun itu tidak akan suka saat sasaran menembak mereka adalah manekin berbentuk manusia! Kecuali kalian, keluarga Uchiha tentu saja!

"Hn, tak masalah." Ujarku. Aku kembali memfokuskan diriku untuk menghabiskan makanan di hadapanku. Memikirkan si brengsek Sasuke bisa membuatku kurus karena kekurangan makanan.

Baru saja aku kembali memakan makananku, Itachi kembali bersuara. "Sakura?" Aku menatapnya, dengan pandangan bertanya. Tangannya terjulur ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan terkejut saat jemari panjangnya menyentuh sudut bibirku. "Hanya sisa makanan yang tertinggal. Ternyata kau bisa besikap manis juga, ya." Itachi mengerling. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk seringaian. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan wajahku terasa panas. Oh Tuhan! Aku yakin wajahku kini memerah.

"Bisakah kalian melakukannya di rumah saja? Atau cari hotel, mungkin?" Aku kembali sadar saat Sasuke berkata sarkastik. Cih! Apa maksud si mesum sialan ini?

"Hee? Apa kau cemburu, Sasuke?" Itachi kembali menampilkan seringaiannya.

Sasuke tersedak makanannya saat ia mengunyah. Ia menatap itachi tajam saat pria itu tertawa pelan. Namun di detik berikutnya Sasuke hanya berdeham pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang tertunda tanpa peduli tawa Itachi yang semakin keras. Aku menatap si Sasuke sialan itu tajam sebelum kembali fokus pada makananku sendiri.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam saat kami baru saja sampai di rumah. Itachi merenggangkan tangannya ke atas dan menguap lelah saat Sasuke membuka pintu kediaman Uchiha. Begitu aku ingin naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarku, Itachi merangkul pundakku dan menarikku ke arahnya.

"Mau apa lagi?" Ujarku sarkastik. Itachi mengerucutkan bibirnya saat aku menatapnya malas. Setelah menutup pintu utama, Sasuke berjalan melewati kami menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Ia berjalan tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arah kami. Cih! Dasar Uchiha sialan!

"Saki, kau masih marah padaku?" Itachi memainkan rambutku. Masih dengan posisi merangkulku, ia menatapku dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Sepertinya om-om satu ini ingin minta dihajar!

"Itachi, aku sudah tidak memikirkan masalah itu lagi. Lupakanlah!" Itachi menyeringai. Ia bersorak pelan. Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku bosan. "Sekarang bisakah kau melepaskanku? Aku ingin istirahat." Aku berujar datar.

Entah apa yang salah denganku, tapi saat kedua bola mataku menangkap lidah Itachi yang menjilati bibirnya sendiri, wajahku memanas. _Sial!Bagaimana bisa aku malah ingat adegan ciuman dengan si Sasuke irit ekspresi itu?!_ Seketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Cih! Aku yakin kini wajahku memerah.

"Saki, kau kenapa?" Itachi bertanya. Masih dengan posisi merangkulku, sebelah tangannya yang kosong kini mengarahkan wajahku untuk menatapnya. _Ah! Apa yang salah denganku?! Kenapa sekarang wajah si Itachi jadi terlihat tampan?!_

"Ti-tidak! Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat." Jawabku cepat. Aku melepaskan rangkulan Itachi. Dengan terburu-buru melangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga.

"Baiklah! Selamat malam dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku!" Itachi berteriak. Aku hanya mendengus dan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya lagi.

* * *

Aku menutup pintu sembari menghela napas. Begitu sampai di tepi tempat tidur, aku segera menjatuhkan tubuhku. Untuk beberapa alasan, malam ini aku sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk, padahal biasanya sudah dapat di pastikan aku sudah akan menguap beberapa kali di jam ini. Ingatanku kembali pada para pria Uchiha. Ugh! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpikir aneh pada kedua orang mesum itu?! Tidak! Aku tidak jatuh cinta sama sekali! Pada si Sasuke maupun kakaknya yang tak kalah mesum itu!

"Akan lebih baik jika aku jatuh cinta pada Obito saja."

"Hn? Kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Aku terkejut bukan main saat aku mendengar suara itu. Dengan gerakan cepat aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menatap seseorang yang amat sangat ku kenal sudah berdiri di depan pintu lemari superku dengan hanya memakai sehelai handuk untuk menutupi bagian pinggang hingga lututnya dan tanpa sehelai pakaian.

Oh, _God!_ Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak jatuh cinta jika yang Kau suguhkan di depanku makhluk seindah ini?!

Aku menganga tak percaya, dengan wajah memerah aku meneriakinya dengan gugup. "O-obito! Ba-bagaimana kau bisa ada disini dengan handuk seperti itu?!"

"Oh, ini? Shower di kamarku tiba-tiba macet. Jadi aku ke sini saja." Sial! Bagaimana bisa dia berkata polos tanpa dosa begitu! Oh _Kami-sama_ , kumohon selamatkan jantungku yang begitu lemah menghadapi makhluk tampan ini!

Dengan wajah memerah aku menggumamkan "oh", dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna. " _Ngomong-ngomong_ , apa maksudmu dengan 'lebih baik kau jatuh cinta padaku' itu?" Obito mendekat. Saat ia duduk di sampingku, tubuhku tiba-tiba menegang. Sial!

"A-ah, tidak! Haha..." aku tertawa gugup. "Oh ya, apa kau baru saja sampai?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, jam 10. Tapi kalian tidak ada di rumah saat aku sampai." Obito mengambil pakaiannya yang ia letakkan di atas tempat tidurku tak jauh dari tempatku berbaring tadi. _Eh? Sejak kapan dia meletakkan pakaiannya disana? Atau aku yang dari tadi tidak memperhatikan tempat tidurku?_

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" Aku menatapnya saat ia mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam miliknya. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku ya?" Obito kembali mendekatiku. Dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, ia membungkuk di hadapanku, menarik daguku ke atas untuk dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Bahkan kini senyumannya tampak seperti seringaian penuh arti. Sial! Aku yakin wajahku saat ini benar-benar merah seperti tomat busuk. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menenangkan jantungku.

"Sakura, aku bukan orang yang mudah melepaskan sesuatu jika sudah menjadi milikku. Apa kau yakin untuk jatuh cinta padaku?" _Oh, God!_ Tolong lepaskan aku dari makhluk ini! Kenapa aku menjadi semakin tidak berdaya di hadapan para Uchiha ini?!

"A-aku tidak..." Bahkan untuk berbicara pun lidahku terasa tidak berdaya. Oh _Kami-sama_ , ada apa denganku?! Dengan senyum yang semakin lebar, Obito mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan hangat napasnya menerpa bibirku.

"To-tolong jauhkan..."

"Hn?"

"A-aku tidak suka... hmmpp!" Aku membelalakkan mataku, terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba dari Obito. Ia menciumku, ya! Si OBITO MENCIUM BIBIRKU! Oh, _God_! Jika kemarin si Sasuke mengulum bibirku, saat ini Obito tengah berusaha memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku!

Sebelah tangannya berada di belakang kepalaku, menahan kepalaku agar tidak menjauh. Sial! Bahkan tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di daguku, kini dengan liar masuk ke dalam pakaianku, mencari pengait bra-ku untuk di lepaskan.

Apa?! Tunggu! Tangannya di dalam pakaianku?! Sial! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Dengan tanganku yang bebas, aku mendorong tubuhnya sekuat yang aku bisa.

Aku mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya saat ia melepaskan ciumannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriakku. Ia hanya diam, menyeringai ke arahku. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mendorong tubuhku hingga kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ia naik dan kembali menciumku dengan tidak sabaran. Sebelah tangannya mengunci erat kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas menaikkan pakaianku hingga memperlihatkan kedua dadaku yang masih tertutupi bra. Sialan!

Aku harus berpikir! Aku harus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar aku keluar dari situasi menyebalkan seperti ini! Tidak, jika aku menangis, Obito akan merasa menang!

Ah, kaki! Aku bisa menghajar selangkangannya dengan kakiku! Obito tidak benar-benar duduk, jadi aku bisa menggunakan kakiku untuk melumpuhkannya. Sial, bahkan sekarang tangannya sudah menjelajahi tubuhku.

Dengan tidak menunda waktu lagi, aku menendang selangkangannya. Obito jatuh tersungkur hingga menghimpit tubuhku.

"Sial! Obito, kau berat!" Aku menggeser tubuhnya. Dan hal berikutnya yang membuatku berteriak tak mempedulikan waktu tengah malam adalah HANDUKNYA YANG TERBUKA.

"OBITO!"

* * *

"Salahkan adik bungsumu ini! Dia masuk ke kamarku dan mencoba memperkosaku!" Aku berteriak dengan nada marah dan menunjuk si Obito dengan kesal. Itachi terkejut dan memandang Obito dengan tajam, sedangkan Sasuke berdeham sejenak kemudian menatap adik bungsunya datar.

Setelah mendengar teriakanku di tengah malam, Sasuke dan Itachi segera datang ke kamarku untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi padaku. Dan sekarang, jadilah kami berkumpul di kamarku. Untung saja beberapa hari yang lalu Itachi menyuruh Kakashi untuk menyediakan sofa santai di kamarku, jadi saat ini Sasuke sedang duduk disana dengan santai, sedangkan Itachi sudah berdiri menatap Obito.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Obito?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada tenang namun menusuk. Aku bahkan sampai terkejut dan terdiam di tempat. Senyuman yang ia berikan pada Obito benar-benar menakutkan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana ia mempertahankan dirinya. Dan itu benar-benar menyakitkan, tapi sangat efektif! Aku rasa aku harus segera memperiksakan adik kecilku. Bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak bisa memiliki keturunan? Itu menakutkan!" Obito berbicara tanpa dosa. Bahkan ia tidak merasa takut dengan tatapan Itachi. Sial! Kurasa mereka semua orang-orang mesum dan gila.

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu, Obito." Kini Sasuke angkat bicara. Ia berbicara dengan tenang dari tempat duduknya. "Sakura itu masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu hal seperti itu." Ya! Aku belum seharusnya tau... tunggu! Apa?! Dia bilang aku masih terlalu kecil?! Lalu apa yang dia lakukan padaku kemarin?! Ugh!

Aku menatap Sasuke tajam. Namun pria tua itu hanya menatapku datar. Tapi sesaat sebelum mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Obito, aku melihatnya sekilas menyeringai ke arahku. Sialan!

"Oke, oke, baiklah. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu padamu tadi. Tapi karena kau begitu manis dan berniat mencuri hatiku dengan paksa tadi, jadi aku benar-benar kehilangan akal."

"Apa?! Sejak kapan aku berniat mencuri hatimu?" Aku mulai geram.

"Sejak saat kau mengatakan dengan polosnya, 'akan lebih baik kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku'. Jadi aku benar-benar berharap kau jatuh cinta padaku setelah aku melakukan itu." _What the..._ oke, kurasa ini sedikitnya kesalahanku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau si bungsu mesum ini berada di kamarku!

"Apa?! Jadi Sakura menyatakan perasaannya padamu?! Ku pikir aku akan menjadi satu-satunya pria idaman Sakura." Itachi menatap sedih ke arahku. Ugh! Si paman satu ini malah menunjukkan wajah menggelikan.

"Aku tidak menyatakan perasaan pada Obito. Dia hanya salah mendengar! Lagi pula aku mengatakan 'akan lebih baik', tapi bukan benar-benar aku jatuh cinta padanya!" Aku menggeram kesal. Sasuke akhirnya terkikik geli. Kami bertiga menatap ke arahnya. Obito dan Itachi menatap heran pada saudaranya, sedangkan aku menatapnya tajam. Aku benar-benar kesal pada pria ini!

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya heran.

"Kalian membuat Sakura- _ **ku**_ tidak merasa nyaman, anak-anak. Lihat wajahnya." Sasuke menunjuk ke arahku. Itachi dan Obito menatapku bersamaan. "Gadis kecilku yang malang merasa sangat kesal dengan tingkah kalian." Sasuke terus saja mengatakan bahwa aku miliknya. Sungguh mengesalkan.

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman, Sakura?" Itachi mendekatiku, merangkul pundakku.

"Aku ingin istirahat. Kembalilah ke kamar kalian!" Aku mengatakannya dengan bosan. Sungguh, aku benar-benar lelah kalau saja setiap masalah tidak ada akhirnya seperti ini. Bahkan topik permasalahan sebelumnya terlupakan dan malah membicarakan topik tidak penting seperti ini.

"Baiklah, Cherry. Ayo Sasuke, Obito." Aku menghela napas setelah Itachi mengajak kedua adik mesumnya untuk keluar. Aku hanya menangguk saat ia tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu kamarku.

Ah, akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Sebaiknya aku segera tidur dan melupakan kejadian hari ini.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari saat ponsel pribadi Sasuke berdering. Ia melirik sekilas jam di dinding kamarnya. Ia menghela napas dan mengambil ponselnya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Tidak ada nama dari sang penelpon, hanya nomor tak di kenal. Dengan malas Sasuke mengangkat telponnya.

"Hn?"

"Heiya _... Sasuke-_ kun _!_ " Dengan nada ceria, seseorang di seberang sana menyebut namanya.

"Tayuya!"

" _Oh, kau masih mengenali suaraku? Sasuke-_ kun _aku senang sekali!_ " Gadis di seberang telpon bersorak senang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku?" Sasuke duduk dari posisi sebelumnya. Matanya memancarkan keseriusan yang aneh.

" _Sebaiknya kau tidak meragukan rasa cintaku untukmu, Sayang. Oh! Tapi aku benar-benar kecewa padamu sekali lagi_ _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_ _._ " Tayuya menggeram marah. Sasuke bisa mendengar nada bicaranya dari seberang telpon. " _Kenapa kau membawa gadis lain lagi ke rumahmu?! Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah?_ "

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sasuke dengan santainya bertanya, tak mempedulikan kekesalan Tayuya.

" _Kau membuat mereka menderita,_ _ **Sayang!**_ _Bahkan untuk gadis ini pun, kau tidak bisa melindunginya dan keluarga tercintanya."_ Sasuke sesaat terkejut. " _Oh, aku sampai lupa. Paman Kizashi menitipkan salam untukmu. Dia bilang, jaga Cherry-_ _ **ku**_ _baik-baik._ " Tayuya terkikik.

"Tayuya, kau tidak hanya akan membangunkan singa jantan, sang singa betina juga akan mengamuk jika kau membuat gaduh ketenangannya." Sasuke berkata datar, namun dalam pemuda itu sudah mengepalkan tangannya tanda geram.

" _Aku tidak takut pada Singa betina yang kau katakan, Sayang. Kurasa mereka akan sama saja seperti kucing-kucing payahmu dulu. Ah, sebaiknya ku tutup sekarang. Kau pasti lelah sekali. Tidurlah lagi._ O-ya-su-mi, _Sa-su-ke-_ kun!" Gadis itu menutup telponnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tertidur lelap sekarang. Gadis itu sudah mengacaukan malamnya yang tenang. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia harus segera membangunkan Itachi dan Obito, dan segera membicarakan masalah ini.

Di sisi lain, gadis dengan rambut merah itu terkikik geli setelah menutup telponnya. Ia kembali menatap dua pria bertubuh besar di depannya.

"Habisi yang wanita, dan buat sekarat yang pria. Aku ingin bermain-main dengan mainan Sasuke kali ini. Aku yakin gadis itu tidak lebih dari seekor kucing penakut. Cih!" Setelah mengatakannya, gadis itu keluar dari rumah sederhana itu, membiarkan bawahannya menghabisi kedua orang yang sedang tertidur lelap di dalam sana.

* * *

Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaannya di kediaman Uchiha, Sakura bangun dan segera mengecek ponselnya. Ia melihat beberapa pesan bergambar yang dikirim seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Dengan mata mengantuk ia membuka pesan itu.

Segera setelah melihat gambar yang tertera di ponselnya, Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Kantuk yang semula terasa, tak lagi menyerang. Bahkan seketika matanya sudah dipenuhi oleh liquid cair yang siap jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan segera membuka lemari supernya hanya untuk mengambil jaket dan dengan tergesa-gesa turun dari kamarnya dengan tangan terkepal dan wajah yang merah karena marah.

"Sakura?" Gadis itu tidak berhenti walau Itachi memanggilnya. Ia tetap berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Sakura!" Kali ini Sasuke keluar dari ruang makan saat mendengar Itachi menyebut nama gadis itu. Tapi tetap saja, gadis itu tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke. "SAKURA!" Sasuke mengejar gadis itu dan segara menarik tangannya.

Sasuke terkejut saat mendapati gadis itu menangis dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. Tangannya tetap terkepal, namun sebelah tangannya menggenggam ponselnya.

Sasuke curiga dan segera merebut ponsel itu. Sesaat setelah ia melihat gambar yang tertera di ponsel Sakura, Sasuke segera membanting ponsel gadis itu, menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke! Aku harus melihatnya langsung!" Sakura meronta, memukul pemuda itu untuk segera melepaskannya. Namun Sasuke cukup kuat untuk menahan semua pukulan Sakura yang tak main-main. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan menggertakkan giginya geram. "Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin melihat orang tuaku!" Sakura tak lagi dapat menahan isakannya. Gadis itu berhenti memukul Sasuke dan menangis di pelukan pemuda itu.

"Katakan jika itu tidak benar! Foto itu hanya rekayasa, 'kan? Ya, 'kan?!" Sakura melirik ke atas, menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Gadis itu masih menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke saat ia bertanya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sakit rasanya saat ia mendengar gadis itu terisak. Bahkan kini ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura saat gadis itu bertanya dengan raut wajah putus asa.

"Cih!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya pada sisi wajah Sakura, dan mencium gadis itu. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, ciuman Sasuke tidak memaksa, bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan amarah pemuda itu. Tidak untuknya, Sakura tahu itu. Sasuke menciumnya untuk menenangkannya, namun pria itu tak bisa menutupi kekesalannya kali ini.

Sakura kembali menangis. Ia tahu Sasuke tak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya karena semua itu bukanlah rekayasa. Orang tuanya dibunuh secara kejam. Dihabisi diatas tempat tidur mereka sendiri. Sakura menangis terisak saat Sasuke menciumnya.

Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Sasuke manatapnya, mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka. Tatapan pria itu begitu dalam, begitu menyakitkan ketika ia kembali mengingat foto dalam ponselnya. Sasuke menghapus setiap air mata yang turun ke pipinya dengan ibu jari pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, Cherry! Aku akan mencari tahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu." Setelah mengucapkannya, Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura yang kembali terisak. Berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

Itachi tersenyum kecil. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kamarnya dan segera menghubungi Obito.

"Bagaimana?" Itachi bertanya serius saat Obito menjawab telponnya.

" _Ayahnya masih hidup dan sekarang sudah di rumah sakit. Tapi ibunya... bahkan aku dan polisi disini tidak bisa menemukan kepalanya._ " Obito menghela napas.

"Sial! Gadis itu!" Itachi menggeram.

" _Sudahlah,_ nii _. Sebaiknya saat ini kita pikirkan bagaimana cara menemukan wanita jalang itu!_ " Obito mencoba menenangkan.

"Hn. Kau benar. Yang ada disana, kuserahkan semuanya padamu." Itachi menghela napas. Setelah Obito menyetujuinya, Itachi segera menutup telpon.

Ia membuka balkon kamarnya. Menatap langit yang belum sepenuhnya terang karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 dini hari. Ia menggeram pelan, menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sial! Ini sudah yang ke-sembilan kalinya, Tayuya! Kami tidak akan lagi lunak padamu!"

* * *

 _To be Continued_

 _A/N :_

Asdfghjk! Apa-apaan ini omg?! Sekali lagi, maaf kalo Chapter ini banyak kekurangan, dan **update-nya lama**. Tahun ini benar-benar tahun yang menyibukkan! Semester ini apalagi! Biasa, udah semester tua! Hahaha

Sibuk KKN dan Magang, jadinya ya gak ada waktu buat nulis, padahal ide banyak sebenernya.. :') Tapi saat ide tiba-tiba hilang, niat nulis cerita muncul begitu saja, ya begitulah.. jadi tidak terselesaikan..

 _Demo ne, itsumo itsumo Arigatou!_ Kalian udah review, udah suka, udah follow, semangat saya jadi terus nambah, nambah, dan nambah!

* * *

 _ **Uchiha Javaraz**_ : Kalau untuk pair, masih belum di tentuin, jadi tunggu aja yaa~

.

 _ **Wowwoh. Geegee**_ : Hahaha! Lho? Kenapa Itachi _no comment_? :D

.

 _ **Guest**_ : Mungkin semi semi yang kayak di atas itu? :D

.

 _ **EchaNM**_ : Hai LukeLuke! XD Kok ganti nama? Kalo Obito gmana? Nyahak

.

 _ **Jamurlumutan462**_ : Hahaha! Paket spesial yang kayak apaa? XD Un! Kamu pun semangaat yaa!

.

 _ **Kirara967**_ : Done! Terima kasih sudah sukaa~ /Ketjup basah! :*/

.

 _ **Hanazono Yuri**_ : Kilatnya kura-kura dan siput doang bisanya mbak T.T

.

 _ **Rizka scorpiogirl**_ : Saya pun juga sakura centrix! Yeaaah! /high five/

.

 _ **Zarachan**_ : Done! XD

.

 _ **Icha Harusatsu**_ : Gimana adegannya ObiSaku? /Nyehe/ Btw, ati-ati tempat tidurnya ngejungkir balikin kamu lagi /eh?/

.

 _ **Akasuna Mainy**_ : Done! XD

.

 _ **Yuma**_ : Lanjut kok! Perjalanannya masih panjang~ XD

.

 _ **Sasa Hatake**_ : Emang ngebingungin! Hahaha /plak/ Bersabar sajalah mencari hubungan spesial mereka yaa, sasa-chan~ XD

.

 _ **CEKBIOAURORAN**_ : Done! XD

.

 _ **TiqahhCherrUchiha**_ : Hai! Terimakasih! XD /ketjup basah/

.

 _ **SasuSaku Cherry**_ : Hahaha! Pairnya, tunggu sajalah yaa~~ Saya pun bingung nentuin~ XD /plak/

.

 _ **Saysay**_ : Nih, say~ :* /plak/

.

 _ **Wu lei II**_ : Done! XD

.

 _ **NameAyuDolly**_ : Hahaha! Ayo liat aja ntar akhirnya Saku ama siapa yaa~ XD /nyehe/

.

 _ **Keisya**_ **:** Duh mbak, ide semua orang gak datang dengan cepat, lagi pula saya punya urusan diluar ini~ Saya masih sekolah dan perlu mengurus kuliah saya~ Jadi sabar yaa! Selagi masih belum ada kata 'discontinued' di summery, berarti masih lanjut kok! Tenang aja!

* * *

Nah, sekian box reply saya, btw makasih buat semua yang udah fav, review dan follow, buat yang sider juga makasih~~ Saya menghargai kalian semuaa! _Love ya!_

 _Enjoyed!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: Belum di tentukan! Bisa SasuSaku, ItaSaku, atau ObiSaku_

 _Rate : M – untuk kata yang sedikit (banyak) mengandung unsur kedewasaan._

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **Love and Cruelty**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri di sudut ruangan saat para tamu datang untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir pada jenazah ibu. Mereka berdiri di dekat peti untuk berdoa dan kemudian meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar putih di dalam peti. Aku juga melihat Itachi, Obito, dan Sasuke meletakkan setangkai mawar putih untuk ibu. Setelah berdoa, mereka bertiga berjalan mendekatiku.

Seolah mengerti bahwa aku tak ingin berbicara, Itachi mendekatiku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap rambut hingga punggungku, meruntuhkan tembok kokoh yang ku buat agar aku tak terlihat sedih. Bahkan Obito kini ikut mengelus pelan punggungku. Aku kembali terisak.

"Menangis bukan berarti kau lemah, Cherry. Kau kuat! Bahkan kau bisa menembak kepala seorang pembunuh hanya dengan satu kali percobaan, kau ingat?" Aku masih terisak saat Itachi berusaha menyemangatiku. Aku tidak mengangguk, hanya diam membasahi jas hitamnya dengan air mataku.

Setelah cukup lama memelukku, Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, namun masih memegang kedua pundakku, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya denganku. Ia tersenyum lembut, "kau punya mata ibumu. Besar dan indah, juga menyejukkan." Aku menatapnya.

"Tunjukkan kalau kau tidak lemah, Sakura." Senyumannya berubah menjadi tatapan datar namun tegas. Aku menghela napas, dan memantapkan hatiku. Aku mengangguk. Itachi kembali tersenyum.

"Proses kremasi akan segera dilakukan. Ayo." Sasuke bersuara. Aku, Itachi, dan Obito segera mendekat. Melakukan proses kremasi dan penguburan hingga selesai.

* * *

Setelah proses penguburan selesai, Itachi dan Sasuke membawaku ke rumah sakit tempat dimana ayah dirawat. Sebelumnya aku juga sudah kesana untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi ayah saat Obito mengatakan bahwa ayah bisa diselamatkan walau dalam keadaan kritis. Obito adalah orang pertama yang membawa ayah ke rumah sakit saat Itachi dan Sasuke menenangkanku di rumah. Walau ia hampir memperkosaku, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya karena ia menyelamatkan ayah.

"Kemana Obito?" Aku bertanya saat aku tidak melihat Obito sama sekali.

"Anak itu sudah pulang. Sekretaris pribadinya mengatakan bahwa ada seorang klien penting yang ingin bertemu dengannya malam ini." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, aku berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan kedua Uchiha itu untuk menemui ayahku. Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan, aku menghela napas pelan sambil berjalan pelan mendekati ayah. _Kami-sama_ , bagaimana ini bisa terjadi pada keluargaku?

Aku kembali menangis. Melihat keadaan ayah membuatku kembali teringat ibu. Aku sangat ingat bagaimana tubuhku menegang dan menangis dalam diam saat aku melihat ibu terbunuh dengan kepala yang tak lagi berada pada tubuhnya. Bahkan Obito dan para polisi harus dengan susah payah mencari kepala ibu dan berhasil menemukannya di atap rumah.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku benar-benar ingin sekali menonjok siapapun itu yang sudah berani melakukan hal keji ini pada kedua orang tuaku. Aku benar-benar ingin mematahkan tulang lehernya! Mencabik-cabik dagingnya dan memberikannya pada anjing lapar di jalanan. Sial, sial, sial!

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Menahan teriakan yang ingin ku keluarkan. Aku tersentak saat Itachi dan Sasuke membuka pintu. Aku menatap mereka datar. Seperti tau apa yang ku pikirkan, Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku dan menarikku keluar kamar.

Aku hanya menatap punggungnya saat ia menarikku. Tak peduli tatapan orang yang menatap aneh ke arah kami, pria ini terus menarikku. Kami menaiki tangga. Sasuke melepaskanku saat kami sudah berada di tempat tujuannya. Atap rumah sakit.

Aku masih diam. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukanku dan tetap berjalan lurus ke depan. Sejenak aku menghela napas dan mengikutinya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pagar pembatas, menatap lurus ke arah kota. Kami bisa melihat bangunan-bangunan kota dari atap rumah sakit ini. Udara di atas sini cukup dingin, tapi tidak cukup dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalaku dan membuat kekesalanku menurun. Aku kembali teringat keadaan ayah. Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Kau sebaiknya mulai melatih dirimu untuk menghajar orang itu." Aku menatapnya. Ia tidak sedikitpun memandang ke arahku. "Kalau kau hanya bisa kesal dan meratapi nasib keluargamu, kau bisa apa? Balas dendam pun sia-sia. Dia akan tetap mengejar ayahmu."

"Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa dia melakukan ini pada keluargaku!? Bukankah kau sudah melunasi semua hutang keluarga kami? Atau jangan-jangan kau-"

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku menipu keluargamu dan menyebabkan ini semua terjadi." Aku masih menatapnya, menunggu jawaban pasti. "Aku sudah melunasi semua hutang keluargamu." Ia akhirnya melihatku. "Sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu. Masalah tentang siapa pembunuhnya, serahkan pada kami. Kami akan mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Dia benar, Sasuke benar. Aku harus menyiapkan diriku. Semua akan sia-sia jika aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan ayahku. Aku harus belajar caranya membunuh! Aku, aku harus bisa membunuh siapapun yang membunuh ibuku! Aku harus membalaskan dendam ibuku, dendam ayahku! Aku tidak akan membuat siapapun dia, terbebas dari ini semua!

"Sakura!" Aku tersentak saat Sasuke berteriak padaku. Ia menatapku sedikit khawatir.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam ibuku! Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya menjadi lebih kuat! Aku harus lebih kuat dan membunuh si brengsek itu!" Sasuke tersenyum puas. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku akan membalaskan dendammu, bu. Tunggu saja!

* * *

Aku kembali pada diriku yang sebelumnya. Setelah memantapkan hati untuk memperkuat diriku, aku meminta para Uchiha mengajariku, dan mereka setuju. Pagi datang dengan cepat, dan pelajaran pertama hari ini bukanlah menembak, bukan bela diri, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan kekuatan. Itachi si pria tua mesum itu mengatakan padaku untuk membiasakan diriku melihat darah dan organ dalam tubuh manusia sebelum aku belajar menembak. Aku tahu aku bukan salah satu dari mereka yang menyukai organ dalam tubuh manusia. Ya, walau aku cukup tertarik dengan darah, tapi mengingat Obito mengambil darah dari manusia tak bernyawa saat kami hampir terbunuh waktu itu, cukup membuatku pucat dan ingin muntah. Itu pengalaman pertamaku dengan darah manusia yang langsung di ambil dari tubuhnya, walau tidak secara paksa, tentunya.

Aku hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang dan celana _jeans_ pendek saat Obito membangunkanku tadi pagi. Aku bahkan tak sempat mengganti pakaian, hanya mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, dan ia menyeretku langsung saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Si bungsu mesum itu bahkan menungguku di dalam lemariku hanya untuk bisa menyeretku.

Setelah sarapan bersama seperti biasa, Sasuke mengatakan padaku bahwa Itachi yang akan mengajariku untuk hari ini karena dia satu-satunya Uchiha yang sedang tidak sibuk. Obito bahkan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemaniku. Ya, walau aku sebenarnya juga tidak membutuhkannya. Ia mengatakan akan ada rapat penting pagi ini dengan klien bisinisnya. Tentunya Uchiha Sasuke juga akan ada disana. Ia termasuk salah satu klien penting di perusahaan Obito. Walau mereka kakak beradik, tentunya dalam dunia bisnis hal pribadi seperti itu tidak akan menjadi toleransi. Bagaimana aku tahu? Tentu saja, Obito! Dia bercerita banyak hal padaku sebelum kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi pada keluargaku. Dia satu-satunya Uchiha yang cukup banyak bicara. Ya, walau Itachi juga banyak bicara, tapi pria tua mesum itu lebih sering berbicara manis pada banyak wanita, termasuk aku –dari pada mengatakan hal-hal penting dalam keluarga mereka.

"Jadi, tempat apa ini?" Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, kedinginan. Ini adalah ruangan yang dulunya Obito beritahu padaku untuk tidak memasukinya tanpa seizin tuan rumah. Ruangan ini berdinding metalik, ada banyak lemari besi yang menyatu dengan dinding. Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan lima pendingin ruangan dengan suhu paling rendah. Di tengah ruangan, aku juga melihat tiga tempat tidur besi dengan meja tinggi di samping setiap tempat tidur. Di sisi kanan, aku melihat sebuah lemari kaca. Itachi berjalan ke arah lemari kaca, aku mengikutinya.

"Menurutmu?" Mana ku tahu! Aku menatap bosan Itachi. Ia terkekeh saat menatapku sejenak. Ia kembali berkutat pada lemari kaca _nya_. "Tarik meja dorong itu kesini, Sayang." Aku mendengus mendengar panggilan si mesum tua itu.

"Meja dorong yang mana?" Aku menatapnya sekali lagi. "Yang mana saja!" Tapi dia tidak menatapku dan tetap berkutat pada lemari dan benda-benda _nya_. Aku menarik salah satu yang ada di dekat temat tidur besi, menariknya.

"Disini dingin sekali." Aku memeluk tubuhku. Itachi melirik sejenak, ia tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau pakai celana pendek ke sini, Sayang? Apa Obito tidak memberi tahumu?" Aku mendengus.

"Dia langsung menarikku saat aku ingin ganti baju! Salahkan dia! Dia juga tidak memberi tahuku apa-apa tentang ruangan ini!" Kesal. Aku membuang muka.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Itachi membuka jaketnya, ia memberikannya padaku. "Mungkin tidak bisa menghangatkan kaki jenjangmu, tapi itu cukup hangat. Atau mungkin kita bisa melakukan olahraga kecil sebelum memulai pelajaran pertama." Dia menyeringai. Aku tahu maksudnya! Sialan! Dasar pria tua mesum!

"Tidak, terima kasih! Aku lebih memilih kedinginan dari pada harus berolahraga bersamamu!" Aku mendengus.

"Wah! Kau mengerti maksudku?" Itachi tertawa. Meletakkan botol-botol dengan ukuran berbeda di atas meja yang ku seret tadi. Ia juga meletakkan beberapa macam pisau bedah yang cukup tajam.

"Untuk apa itu?!" Aku cukup terkejut melihat pisau bedah di atas meja. Ia juga memberiku sarung tangan plastik yang biasa digunakan para dokter untuk membedah. Aku bahkan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan mesumnya.

"Kau akan tahu." Ia mendorong meja itu ke salah satu tempat tidur setelah menutup lemari kaca.

Aku mengikutinya. Berdiri di sisi yang berlainan dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berjalan mendekati salah satu lemari besi yang menyatu dengan dinding. Mengeluarkan kantong besar yang tampaknya cukup berat. Tapi aku benar-benar terkejut ia dapat memindahkannya dengan mudah.

"Apa itu?" Aku bertanya saat ia meletakkan kantong besar itu di atas tempat tidur. Tunggu! Mataku membulat tak percaya. Apa isi pikiranku benar!? Jika benar... sial!

"Kau sepertinya sudah tau, Cherry." Itachi menyeringai. Sial! Apa tebakanku benar!? Aku menggeleng. Tidak mungkin!

Mataku seakan keluar dari tempatnya ketika Itachi membuka ritsleting kantong besar itu. " _F*ck_!" Aku bahkan tak sadar mengupat dengan keras. Pria tua mesum itu bahkan tak terganggu dengan umpatanku dan terus membukanya.

Di dalam sana mayat seorang pria dewasa terbujur kaku. Tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun. Aku bahkan hampir saja muntah melihat kemaluannya yang tidak lagi berada di tempat. Tubuhnya tidak lagi berwarna. Aku bisa melihat darah beku yang sudah mulai menghitam yang berada di sekitar selangkangannya, bekas potongan kemaluannya.

"Untuk apa ini!?" Aku berteriak sambil menutup mulut, menahan susu _strawberry_ dan roti bakar yang seakan ingin keluar lagi. Ugh! Bahkan aku bisa mencium bau busuk dari mayat ini!

"Kau akan memulai pelajaran pertamamu, _Darling_." Itachi menyeringai, mengeluarkan dua masker penutup mulut dari kantong celananya, memberikannya satu padaku. "Kau harus membantuku membersihkannya." Sialan! Bagaimana mungkin ini menjadi pelajaran pertamaku!

"Pegang pisau bedahmu!" Oh, sial! Dia mulai serius! "Jangan lupa gunakan sarung tanganmu. Kau tidak mau tanganmu penuh darah pria ini, 'kan?" Aku bisa merasakan seringaiannya dari balik masker bodoh itu. Sial!

Aku memperhatikannya sambil mengenakan sarung tangan. Itachi mulai mengambil pisau bedahnya. Pria tua mesum itu kini tampak lebih serius. Aku mendekat dan melihatnya menancapkan pisau bedah itu tepat di bagian perutnya. Aku sedikit mengernyit, bahkan perutku kini terasa ngilu. Darah merembes keluar dari perutnya yang dibuka. Itu tidak lagi berwarna merah segar, bahkan sudah tampak kehitaman.

"Sebenarnya apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Aku menuntut perhatiannya. Sedikit berteriak karena kesal. Itachi menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya, menatapku.

Ia tersenyum hingga menyipit. Aku bahkan tahu itu bukan senyum yang bisa ku ajak kerjasama. "Bantu aku mengupas kulit kepalanya. Kita akan butuh otak pria ini." _WTF!_ Aku bahkan sudah merinding ketika si pria mesum tua ini mengatakan untuk mengupas kulit kepalanya. Arg!

"Tidak mau!" Aku berteriak. Mana mungkin seorang gadis cantik dan berprestasi tinggi sepertiku menjadi seorang psikopat seperti mereka! Aku tidak mau! "Aku tidak mau menjadi psikopat seperti kalian!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pengalaman pertamamu menembak kepala seseorang?" Itachi menyeringai. Dia membuka maskernya dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya sementara untuk berbicara denganku. "Aku tahu kau sangat senang, Sayang." Oh, Tuhan! Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti mereka?

"Sekarang berhenti menolak dan ikuti saja! Apa kau lupa dendam ibumu?" Sialan!

Aku menghela napas sebentar, menatapnya tajam. Itachi menungguku. Ketika aku mengambil pisau bedahku sendiri, dia tersenyum senang. "Bagus!" Dia kembali berkutat pada perut pria itu. "Sekarang, mulai kupas kulit kepalanya. Aku akan mengambil organ dalam pria ini. Kalau kau tidak mengerti, tanya padaku." Aku menggenggam pisau bedahku cukup kuat. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar degup jantungku sendiri. Ah, sial! Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini untuk membalas dendam ibuku!? Uchiha brengsek! Mereka mempermainkanku!

* * *

Butuh waktu tiga setengah jam untukku membedah kepalanya dan mendapatkan otaknya. Aku bersusah payah menahan air mata dan muntahanku sendiri saat membedahnya. Itu benar-benar menjijikkan! Aku segera menuju kamar mandi saat keluar dari ruangan itu. Bahkan muntahanku yang terakhir tidak lagi berisi roti encer, hanya susu dan air. Ugh! Perutku benar-benar sakit.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" Aku berteriak dari kamar mandi dengan air mata yang masih tidak mau berhenti. Aku juga bisa mendengar kekehan Itachi dari luar kamar mandi. Dia menyukai reaksiku. Menyebalkan!

"Kau akan terbiasa, Sayang." Itachi masuk dan memberiku segelas air hangat. "Kumur-kumur dan minum ini." Senyum masih setia terukir di wajahnya. Dan bagiku, itu benar-benar tampak semakin menyebalkan.

"Berhenti tersenyum! Aku tidak sedang main-main." Bentakku. Dia hanya terkekeh pelan dan mencubit pipiku sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi. Ugh! Aku benci Uchiha Itachi!

"Hei, aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Aku baru saja selesai kumur-kumur dan sedang meminum air hangat yang diberikan Itachi saat Obito masuk. Apa pertemuannya sudah selesai?

"Rapatnya selesai lebih cepat. Itachi bilang kalian akan membedah sesuatu." Dia mendekatiku dan terkejut saat melihat wajahku. "Oh, astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sakura?" Obito menangkupkan wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku menghela napas. Tenagaku sudah benar-benar habis.

"Aku hampir mati karena abangmu!" Kataku setengah berteriak. Kepalaku sakit dan perutku juga sangat sakit. Aku sangat butuh tempat tidur dan istirahat untuk saat ini. Obito kemudian mendatangi Itachi sesaat setelah aku mengatakan itu ulahnya.

Aku menghela napas sejenak sebelum beranjak dari kamar mandi. Kepalaku mulai terasa pusing. Mungkin ini karena aku muntah beberapa kali. Aku butuh berpegangan pada apapun untuk menyanggah tubuhku saat berjalan. Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari kamar mandi, aku merasa pandanganku semakin berputar-putar, dan tidak lama setelahnya pandanganku mengabur hingga hanya gelap yang mendominasi. Sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar hilang, aku bisa mendengar Obito dan Itachi meneriakkan namaku.

* * *

 _To be Continued!_

A/N :

Beeuuh! Update tapi singkat banget ya.. maap! /bungkuk/ Baru dapat idenya lagi setelah sekian lama terbengkalai. Hahaha! Ya semoga masih betah nungguin dan enjoy! XD

Ohya, selalu nih! Makasih buat fav, follow, sider, review, semuanya nambah semangat sayaa XD Apalagi review! Hahaha! Lopelopeeee~~~

* * *

 _ **Kirara967**_ : Alasan Tayuya neror, itu _Ra-ha-si-a_! XD Pokoknya baca aja yaa , kalo mau tau kelanjutannya! XD

.

 _ **Diah Cherry**_ : Hai hai hai, Keikei disini~ Salam kenal juga Diah- _chan_! XD Nah, itu dia! Pairingnya masih juga belum tau. Hahahaha! Bingung nih. Ya, pokoknya ntar kalau pairing udah ditetapin, pasti di cantumin kok! XD Makasih udah mau mampir, /peluk cium/

.

 _ **Paok Aho-chan**_ : Aduh namamu juga greget, nak! Hahaha XD iya yah? Makasih udah masuk dalam jajaran ff favoritemu! XD Ku kan berusaha! Hahaha Waah! Bener nih kamu! Aku juga mikir Sakura cocok sama siapa aja, tapi Sasu tetap milik Sakura! Yeeaaah! /high five/

.

 _ **Luca Marvell**_ : " _Nii_ " Itu juga " _Aniki_ " kok. Kalau di Jepang sendiri, untuk manggil abang dengan nyantumin nama, mereka biasanya naruh suffix " _nii_ " yang berarti " _aniki_ " dibelakang nama. Contohnya, " _Sasu-niichan_ ". ' _Nii_ ' itu udah mewakili ' _aniki_ '.

.

 _ **Avheril Psychomonts49**_ : Hai, hai. Terima kasih sudah suka ff-ku! XD Ini juga pertama kali nulis yang beginian sih, jadi sebenarnya aku juga gak yakin-yakin banget bakal berasa bunuh-bunuhannya. Tapi senang karena ternyata banyak yang suka juga. Hehehe. Soal dark side, sebenernya gak pernah kepikiran kesana, tapi ikutin aja yaa XD Enjoy!

.

 _ **Untuk yang minta lanjut**_ : DONE! XD Maap telaaat bangeet! Pendek lagi astajim/bungkuk/ Pokoknya ya tungguin aja yaa XD saoalnya ya saya juga sibuk kelayaban, nulisin yang lain, dll. Hahaha! Minta doanya aja semoga ide saya gak nyumbat. Hahaha! XD

.

.

 _ **RnR?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Keichi Shougi**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: Belum di tentukan! Bisa SasuSaku, ItaSaku, atau ObiSaku_

 _Rate : M – untuk kata yang sedikit (banyak) mengandung unsur kedewasaan._

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **Love and Cruelty**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

Gelap. Hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan. Aku tak bisa melihat ke sekeliling, bahkan aku tak bisa mendengar apapun. "Halo!" Aku berteriak, mungkin seseorang bisa mendengarku.

"Halo!" Aku berteriak lagi. Sial! Sebenarnya di mana aku sekarang!?

"Hei," aku terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang di belakangku. Aku berbalik dan, apa ini!? Aku menemukan diriku sendiri di sana, di depanku!

"Kau-"

" _Aku_." Dia menyeringai tipis. Apa!? "Kau adalah _aku_ , dan _aku_ adalah kau."

"Sial, sebenarnya di mana aku sekarang?" Aku berteriak.

"Di alam bawah sadarmu sendiri." _Aku_ menyeringai lagi, "lihat sekelilingmu, Sayang." Aku mengikuti perintahnya, melihat ke sekeliling yang tak lagi gelap. Aku bisa melihat dia dan diri _ku_ yang lain, duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang tak jauh dari aku dan _aku_ berdiri.

"Mungkin kau cukup penasaran, _aku_ akan menjelaskannya padamu." Diri _ku_ menyeringai angkuh. "Kau saat ini adalah _aku_ yang memegang kendali tubuh. Kau punya mulut yang tidak bisa dijaga, selalu mengumpat dan berbicara kasar, cuek dan cukup tidak tahu diri. Tahu tidak, tiga pria tampan itu pasti cukup muak mendengar umpatanmu setiap hari dan sikapmu yang tidak pernah bisa lebih baik." Aku menggeram kesal, sial!

"Di sana itu, yang duduk manis dan tersenyum ramah padamu adalah _kita_ yang punya segala sisi baik. Ramah, sopan, berbicara dengan lembut, dan _aku_ yang itu akan dengan senang hati dan tanpa pamrih menolong semua orang yang kesusahan. Kau ingat saat pernah menolong kucing kecil yang hampir di tabrak dan kau membawanya pulang untuk kau rawat?" Aku mengangguk saat mengingatnya. "Saat itu, _dia_ lah yang memegang kendali tubuh untuk sementara hingga kau kembali memegang kendali."

"Lalu, kau?"

" _Aku_?" Dia kembali tersenyum angkuh. " _Aku_ punya segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan ketiga pria tampan itu. Kecerdasan, keberanian, mulut manis yang bisa _ku_ atur kapan saja, bahkan _aku_ tak sedikitpun punya rasa takut saat menembaki kepala seseorang, atau memotong tubuh seseorang." Aku menganga tak percaya. Gila!

"Memang gila." Ucapnya, "dan yang akan memegang kendali tubuh berikutnya adalah _aku_." Aku terkejut, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sayang, tugasmu memegang kendali tubuh, sudah selesai. _Aku_ akan keluar dan membantu para pria Uchiha tampan itu, dan _aku_ berjanji akan membalaskan dendam ibu! Ibumu adalah ibu _ku_ , ingat?" Aku mengangguk, tapi–

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi'. Kau ingin _kita_ bisa membunuh si brengsek pembunuh ibu, 'kan?" Aku mengangguk. "Jadi biarkan _aku_ yang memegang kendali tubuh." Sial, dia benar. Aku harus bisa menghancurkan si pembunuh ibu.

"Kau bisa keluar kapanpun kau mau. Tapi hanya sementara. Dan perlu _ku_ ingatkan, saat _aku_ sadar, _aku_ tidak akan tahu dan ingat tentang hal ini dan percakapan ini. Hanya _kita_ yang berada di alam bawah sadar ini, dan mungkin sebagian orang yang akan menyadari perubahan sikap dan sifat _kita_ , jadi tenanglah."

"Aku mengerti! Aku serahkan semuanya padamu, dan jangan lupa untuk membalaskan dendam ibu! _Kita_ harus membunuhnya, membuatnya mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit yang ibu alami." _Aku_ mengangguk.

"Memang itu tujuan _ku_ memegang kendali, Sayang."

"- _ra_."

"Ah, sudah waktunya. _Aku_ mulai sadar." Dan aku tak lagi melihat _aku_ yang lainnya.

* * *

Aku sadar beberapa menit yang lalu, dan masih diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Obito. Pemuda 21 tahun itu menatapku cemas, Sasuke juga berada di kamarku, di sofa, duduk menatapku penuh minat. Ya, pastinya minat untuk melihat reaksiku selanjutnya. Tapi, aku tak melihat Itachi sejak aku bangun. Di mana dia? Tapi, yang lebih membuatku penasaran adalah–

"–apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Senyum tipis Sasuke digantikan dengan wajah yang mengeras tiba-tiba, kedua alisnya tertekuk cukup dalam, Obito cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Ia terdiam cukup lama hingga Sasuke berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di hadapanku.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Sasuke berkata datar. Aku hanya menatap mereka bergantian dengan heran. Obito masih tampak tak percaya, tapi aku mengabaikannya dan kembali menatap Sasuke. Aku menggeleng pelan. Apa?

"Apa kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan bersama Itachi sebelum kau pingsan?" Aku masih menggeleng.

"Apa aku harus memanggil Itachi dan seorang psikolog?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Obito, ia sedang bertanya pada Sasuke. Psikolog? Kenapa? Aku tidak gila.

"Hei, aku tidak gila!" Aku tersenyum kecil, "kenapa harus memanggil psikolog?" Sasuke dan Obito membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, untuk beberapa saat mereka saling berpandangan sebelum kembali menatapku.

"Aku akan memanggil Itachi." Obito berdiri dan meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke di kamarku. Sasuke menatapku lekat.

"Apa?" Sasuke masih diam menatapku, "Sasuke, berhenti menatapku. Kau membuatku ingin tertawa."

"Kau bukan Sakura." Aku tertawa cukup keras.

"Hei, di mananya dari diriku yang bukan Sakura? Oh ya, aku lupa! Aku Cherry, bukan Sakura." Aku tertawa saat Sasuke mendengus. "Bukan itu maksudku." Ucapnya.

Pintu kembali terbuka saat aku tertawa karena perkataan dan sikap Sasuke. Itachi berjalan masuk dengan terburu-buru, diikuti Obito di belakangnya yang tampak cukup khawatir.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi duduk di kursi yang tadi di tempati Obito di sebelah tempat tidurku. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sampai tidak sadarkan diri." Aku tersenyum kecil saat Itachi menggenggam tanganku.

"Hei, tak apa. Tidak perlu khawatir. Mungkin aku hanya lelah." Itachi tersenyum lega. "Tapi, memangnya apa yang kita lakukan sebelumnya sampai aku tidak sadarkan diri begini?" Itachi menegang. Ia menatap Sasuke dan Obito tiba-tiba, kemudian kembali menatapku setelah mendapat gelengan kecil dari mereka. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" Itachi bertanya dengan ragu. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku tetap mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ketika kepalaku mulai sakit, aku menggeleng lemah. Aku benar-benar lupa.

"Maaf, Itachi. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat."

"Terakhir yang kau ingat, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya tiba-tiba. Obito yang berdiri di sebelahnya memandangku cukup lekat, ingin tahu.

"Sial, ayah!" Aku menggertakkan gigiku, ketiga pria Uchiha saling menatap bergantian sebelum akhirnya menatapku. Aku ingat kondisi ayah, aku ingat saat aku menangis di pelukan Sasuke saat mendapat pesan bergambar yang dikirim seseorang tak dikenal padaku. Aku ingat aku berteriak di atap rumah sakit bahwa aku ingin membalaskan dendam ibu.

"Aku ingin membalaskan dendam ibu dan ayah!" Ucapku pelan, namun sarat akan kebencian. Tanganku terkepal, aku benar-benar harus membalaskan dendam mereka! Mataku menajam, menatap ke satu arah dengan amarah yang tak tertahan. Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahku, menyadarkanku.

"Ah, maaf." Aku tertawa kikuk. "Aku tahu ada banyak hal yang harus ku lakukan untuk bisa membunuh si brengsek itu. Tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati jika kalian mau mengajarkannya padaku." Aku tersenyum manis, melupakan kebencianku pada si brengsek pembunuh ibu untuk sementara. "Mungkin aku bisa mulai belajar dari membidik sasaran dengan cepat dan tepat."

Mereka kembali saling berpandangan. Aku cukup heran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan dan menghela napas keras hingga mereka bertiga kembali memperhatikanku. "Kenapa kalian selalu berpandangan? Apa ada yang salah?"

Itachi yang membuka suara, "tidak, _dear_. Kami hanya cukup heran, bagaimana mungkin Sakura yang terkenal bermulut kasar menjadi Sakura yang manis." Itachi tersenyum kecil ketika melihatku tertawa. Dua Uchiha lainnya hanya menatapku dalam diam.

"Jadi, apa kalian tidak suka Sakura yang manis?" Itachi menggeleng. "Sangat suka! Aku bahkan ingin membawamu lari dan menyembunyikanmu hanya untuk diriku sendiri." Aku kembali tertawa.

"Aku bahkan akan dengan senang hati seharian bersamamu, Itachi." Aku balas menggodanya, melihat reaksinya cukup membuatku terhibur. Dia terkejut saat aku menjalankan telunjukku di sepanjang garis rahangnya yang sempurna dan berakhir di dagunya yang cukup panjang. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, aku juga melihat reaksi Uchiha lainnya, dan reaksi mereka tak jauh berbeda dari si Uchiha sulung! Mulut mereka terbuka lebar dengan mata melotot, dan itu membuatku benar-benar senang!

"Aku lapar!" Aku bersuara tiba-tiba, menjauhkan telunjukku dari wajah tampan Itachi. Aku melihat jam di dinding kamarku. "Oh, sudah waktunya makan malam. Apa kalian sudah makan?" Obito menggeleng tanpa suara, mereka masih menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Aku tertawa dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi, "kenapa kalian seperti ini? Tidak pernah melihat gadis cantik menggoda pria dewasa?" Aku tertawa saat mereka berdeham dengan semburat merah samar di kedua pipi. "Sudahlah, nanti kalau ingin ku goda lagi, katakan saja. Sekarang aku lapar. Aku ingin ganti baju dulu, jadi kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul." Dan aku meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih diam mematung selagi aku masuk ke lemariku untuk mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaian.

* * *

Hari berganti. Pagi ini aku menemukan ketiga pria Uchiha sedang duduk manis di ruang makan untuk menunggu sarapan mereka. Sebelumnya, Tenten datang ke kamarku dan mengatakan bahwa ketiga pria ini menungguku di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Namun tidak dengan Obito yang biasanya membangunkanku, pagi ini _butler_ wanita itu menggantikannya membangunkanku.

"Selamat pagi." Aku memberikan senyum paling manis untuk mereka dan duduk di tempatku biasanya duduk. Ketiga pria Uchiha itu cukup terkejut, bahkan Obito dengan terang-terangan mengatakan, "tumben sekali kau mengucapkan selamat pagi pada kami, _Pink_." Aku tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataannya.

"Benarkah? Apa aku seburuk itu? Tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat pagi pada para pria tampan ini?" Aku menatap mereka dengan pandangan polos. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan pandangan Itachi yang rasa-rasanya ingin menyerangku, Sasuke juga tampak menatapku lekat.

"Kau benar-benar berubah." Aku lagi-lagi tertawa dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Perubahan itu baik. Jadi– oh, _chef_! Aku ingin _American breakfast_ untuk pagi ini dengan kopi dingin." Aku tersenyum ramah saat koki di rumah ini datang membawa sarapan para pria Uchiha dan menanyakan menu sarapan pagiku.

"Apa yang anda inginkan untuk telur anda, nona Sakura?"

"Mata sapi saja, tapi jangan terlalu matang. Oh ya, aku minta rotinya diberi mentega saja, jangan pakai selai, _okay_?" Koki itu mengangguk dan berlalu pergi sambil mendorong meja metaliknya setelah menaruh piring berisi sarapan untuk Obito, Sasuke, dan Itachi. Aku kembali memperhatikan para pria Uchiha yang belum menyentuh sarapan mereka. "Kenapa kalian belum sarapan?"

"Menunggu anggota keluarga." Sasuke bersuara. Aku cukup terkejut, namun kemudian tertawa kecil. Ini sungguh lucu.

"Ku pikir hanya aku yang berubah. Apa kalian sekarang menganggapku anggota keluarga?" Aku memberikan seringaian tipis. "Biasanya kalian tidak pernah menungguku dan sarapan lebih dulu." Aku terkekeh kecil saat Itachi batuk. Aku membantunya mengelus punggungnya kemudian karena aku duduk di sebelahnya. "Berhati-hatilah, Itachi. Menelan ludah sendiri itu juga bisa mengakibatkan kematian jika tersedak."

Obito tertawa mendengar penuturanku, aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Pria di sebelahku menatap tajam adiknya, dan aku tertawa pelan. Sekilas aku melirik Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikanku lekat. Aku tersenyum tipis dan balik meliriknya, tapi ia lebih dulu memutus kontak mata kami.

Tak lama setelahnya, koki datang dengan menu sarapanku. Dua telur mata sapi dan roti panggang dengan mentega, dua _slice_ _bacon,_ dan kopi dingin. Hum! Wanginya membuatku benar-benar lapar. Aku menyatukan kedua tanganku dan berdoa, setelahnya aku berujar keras, " _ittadakimasu_!" Diikuti para pria Uchiha yang berbicara dengan nada pelan, dan kami makan dalam diam hingga selesai.

* * *

"Sakura!" Aku terkejut dan hampir saja melempar buku bacaanku jika saja aku tak memegangnya erat. Aku sedang berada di ruang baca saat Obito masuk, aku bahkan tak tahu kapan ia masuk, aku tidak mendengarnya. Atau mungkin karena aku terlalu fokus membaca buku hingga aku tak mendengarnya.

"Ah, Obito. Ada apa?"

"Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak dengar." Dia menatap bosan. Sepertinya aku benar-benar fokus tadi.

Aku tertawa kecil, "maaf. Aku terlalu fokus. Jadi ada apa?" Dia tampak diam sejenak. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menutup buku yang ku baca dan mengembalikannya ke rak. Aku kemudian duduk di sofa di ruangan itu diikuti Obito, karena sebelumnya aku berdiri di depan rak berisi buku-buku.

Kami diam cukup lama. Aku memberi waktu untuk Obito berpikir sebelum ia berbicara, karena ia benar-benar tampak ragu, apakah ia akan mengatakannya atau tidak. Namun akhirnya ia berkata, "kau, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Ia menatapku setelah pertanyaannya terucap. Wajahnya tampak tak yakin, tapi ia terus menatapku meminta jawaban pasti.

"Ku rasa tidak ada." Aku menyandarkan punggungku di sandaran sofa. Obito yang semula duduk dengan memangku tangannya di sofa di hadapanku, kini menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatapku serius.

"Tidak, Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu." Dia meyakinkan. Aku tidak tahu, apakah dia meyakinkanku atau meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Aku menyeringai kecil.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanyaku.

"Aku, aku juga tidak tahu." Obito menghela napas dan menggeleng, aku tertawa kecil. "Tapi kau berubah, Sakura. Kau tidak lagi banyak mengumpat dan," Obito diam sejenak, ia menatapku lekat. "Dan sikapmu banyak berubah. Kau lebih, apa ya, manis. Ya, manis pada kami." Aku sekali lagi tertawa.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, tapi aku seperti lebih mudah mengendalikan emosiku. Dan lagi, sepertinya marah tidak menyelesaikan apapun." Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kau kan tahu, prioritas utamaku sekarang adalah membunuh orang yang sudah membunuh ibu dan membuat ayah seperti sekarang." Aku tak lagi tersenyum kecil, aku menatapnya dalam dengan serius. "Membunuh juga butuh keterampilan." Obito cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan terakhirku. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Tunggu! Kau, apa kau ingat tentang penembakan di hutan beberapa hari yang lalu? Denganku?" Alisku kini menekuk dalam tanda bingung. Penembakan? Penembakan apa? "Kau sepertinya tidak ingat."

"Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa. Apa yang terjadi saat itu?" Obito menatapku lama. Ia menggeleng pelan, "kita dikejar beberapa orang berbaju hitam, tapi kita berhasil melarikan diri. Mereka berusaha membunuhku dan kau dengan cara menembaki kita." Aku benar-benar lupa tentang itu! Sial, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat beberapa kejadian yang ku lakukan belakangan ini?

"Apa yang mereka inginkan?" Aku penasaran sekarang.

"Kedudukan, jabatan. Kau tahu kalau kau akan menjadi penerus dan pemilik resmi salah satu dari empat perusahaan terbesar Uchiha, 'kan?" Oh ya, aku tahu itu. Aku mengangguk. "Mereka menginginkan kematianmu agar bisa merebut perusahaan itu."

"Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa kalian memberikan perusahaan itu untukku?"

"Kami tidak bisa menyebutkan alasannya, Sakura." Aku tertawa sinis. "Artinya aku boleh menolak menerima perusahaan itu, 'kan?"

"Terlambat untuk menolak, Sayang. Yang bisa melindungimu dan ayahmu sekarang adalah kami. Lagi pula, orang-orang berbaju hitam itu sudah tahu kalau kau adalah penerus resmi perusahaan ke empat. Mereka mengincar kepalamu." Sialan!

Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum tipis membalas seringaian Obito, "jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang untuk tetap meminta perlindungan dari para Uchiha bangsawan ini?"

"Mulutmu berubah manis, namun menjadi setajam belati. Mengesankan."

"Terima kasih pujiannya. Tapi aku tetap menginginkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku."

Obito tertawa keras, ia tampak sangat senang. "Fokusmu jadi sangat luar biasa, kau bahkan tidak bisa dialihkan lagi dari percakapan sebelumnya." Ia menghentikan tawanya dan menyeringai tipis, "kau sudah sangat siap, Sakura. Kau akan belajar menjadi seorang pebisnis seperti kami dan menjalankan perusahaanmu sendiri. Jika kau bisa meraup keuntungan dari perusahaan sekitar sepuluh persen dari biasanya, kami akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya membunuh si brengsek itu."

Dan aku hanya menarik sedikit sudut bibirku ke atas untuk membalas ucapannya.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam saat Itachi mengajak kami berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Sebelum itu, aku sudah meminta koki menyiapkan susu _strawberry_ dan _cookies_ untuk cemilanku malam ini. Obito, Sasuke, dan Itachi juga tidak lupa meminta dua botol _wine_ untuk menemani malam mereka saat kami berkumpul.

Di ruangan ini, ada satu sofa kecil berwarna abu-abu dengan dua sofa panjang yang berwarna senada di kanan kirinya. Meja kaca yang cukup panjang berada di tengah-tengah sofa dengan beralaskan karpet berbulu berwarna putih. Sebenarnya aku sangat suka duduk di karpet berbulu ini jika aku sedang sendiri. Tapi karena saat ini aku sedang bersama mereka, aku lebih memilih untuk duduk di sofa kecil dengan bersandar di sisi kanan dan menaikkan kakiku ke sisi kiri.

"Kau sepertinya sekarang sudah merasa lebih nyaman di sini?" Aku hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban saat Obito yang kini duduk di sofa panjang di sebelah kanan, bersuara. Karena mulutku sekarang sedang mengunyah makanan, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Tapi dia tetap tidak peduli pada orang lain saat ada makanan." Kini Sasuke yang duduk di seberang Obito menatapku sambil merotasikan matanya tanda bosan. Aku mengambil susu _strawberry_ -ku, melegakan tenggorokan, dan tersenyum kecil menatap Uchiha kedua itu.

"Apa aku pernah meminta maaf tentang itu?" Aku ingat kejadian itu! Saat aku pertama kali datang ke rumah ini, dengan sikap kampungan membentaknya di tengah kerumunan tanpa tahu malu. Ugh!

Sasuke menatapku malas. "Oke, oke," aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku. "Aku minta maaf soal itu. Saat itu aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya makanan mewah. Jadi ya, kau tahu lah." Aku tersenyum garing, dan dia hanya mendengus pelan.

"Hei, aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini tidak untuk membicarakan itu." Itachi akhirnya bersuara setelah ia selesai mengunyah satu tusuk _dango_ -nya. Dia duduk di sebelah Obito. Ah, aku bahkan lupa dia ada di sini karena sedari tadi dia tidak bersuara.

"Maaf." Aku dan Obito terkekeh kecil setelah mengucapkannya secara bersamaan.

"Ya, ya." Itachi mengangkat gelas _wine_ -nya dan menyesapnya sedikit. Ia kemudian menatapku dengan senyum tipis. "Aku akan _to the point_ saja. Ini tentang kau, Cherry."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis tanda bingung. Tapi aku tetap menunggunya kembali berbicara.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Obito, percakapan kalian siang ini di ruang baca." Oh! _I see_. Aku mengangguk. "Aku setuju dengan Obito. Kami akan membantumu jika kau bisa menjalankan perusahaanmu dengan baik." Aku melirik ke tiga pria Uchiha tampan itu, mereka menatapku dengan pandangan yang serupa, diam penuh minat. "Tapi sebelum itu, kau tetap harus mendapatkan pelajaran mengenai perusahaanmu dan bagaimana cara menjalankannya dengan baik, dan itu akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke sendiri." Aku seketika menatap Sasuke, "karena dia yang selama ini memimpin perusahaan itu sebelum kau datang."

"Jadi kau menjalankan dua perusahaan?" Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Pasti sangat berat." Aku menarik sudut bibirku tipis. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Dan Sakura," aku kembali menatap Itachi. "Kami akan memindahkan ayahmu dari rumah sakit yang ia tempati sekarang."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Aku seketika terkejut.

"Rumah sakit umum seperti itu sangat mudah dilacak, apalagi untuk orang yang sudah membunuh ibumu. Kami yakin dia akan dengan mudah menemukan ayahmu jika ia masih berada di sana." Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Sial, mereka benar!

"Tck, lakukan semua yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk melindungi ayahku," aku menatap mereka bergantian dengan serius. "Dan aku, juga akan melakukan apapun yang bisa ku lakukan," untuk melindungi keluargaku satu-satunya selama aku masih menjadi boneka kesayangan kalian para Uchiha.

 **Karena aku tahu, sejak awal peranku hanyalah menjadi** _ **marionette**_ **cantik yang siap kalian gerakkan untuk menjalankan apapun yang kalian inginkan.**

* * *

 _To be Continued!_

 _A/N_ :

Heihoooooooo! Lama tak berjumpa! Udah setahun ya, _Btw, happy new yeaaaar! Akemashite omedetouuuuu, minna!_

Lama update maklumi saja lah yaaaa... karena saya mahasiswa tua yang sedang menyusun tugas akhir ya, jadinya banyak yang saya pikirkan juga. Ya paling kalau ide nulis novel skrip _shit_ itu gak ada, saya kesini buat lanjut, jadi yaaa maklumi saja yaaa.. Hahahaha

Ohya, btw mungkin chapter ini ada beberapa yang kurang dimengerti, jadi saya jelaskan sedikit.

Tentang kenapa sikap sakura berubah? Nah, di scene awal udah di ceritain ya.. " _Sakura"_ -nya ganti kepribadian. Terus saya juga sengaja buat Sakura disini hanya lupa tentang "hal-hal" yang menyangkut kekerasan yang dia lakukan, seperti penembakan di hutan sama Obito, terus penembakan yang waktu itu di ajarin sama Itachi, yang waktu itu pake manekin manusia, terus sama terakhir yang buat dia pingsan, yang bedah manusia itu. Kenapa? Karena sikap sakura yang sekarang itu sebenarnya bertolak belakang dengan sakura sebelumnya yang takut-takut sama hal-hal kekerasan yang dia lakukan. Sakura yang sekarang itu sebenarnya lebih berani sama hal-hal kayak gitu. Jadi bagi Sakura yang sekarang "hal-hal" itu patut dilupakan karena mempermalukan kepribadiannya yang sekarang, ya gitulaaah.. Anggap aja gitu yaa.. hahahaha..

Terus, Sakura yang ini juga jauh lebih _sharp_ , lebih peka. Kayak kecerdasannya sebelumnya itu jadi meningkat dua sampai tiga kali lipat, ya gitulaah. Makanya sikapnya juga jadi sarkas. Hohohhohohho..

Nah, udah itu aja, ntar kebanyakan cerita disini malah semuanya kebongkaaar..asdfghjkl.. LOLOLOL

Lanjutttt! Balas review bentar~~~ XD

* * *

 _ **EchaNM**_ : Cepat ya? Saya juga sedikit ngerasa gitu sih. Hahaha.. Tapi ya syudahlah~

.

 _ **Hanazono Yuri**_ : Kata Obito, gak bisa di kasih tau.. Gimana dong? :")

.

 ** _wowwoh. geegee_** : Maapkeun Itachinya yaa.. X"D

.

 _ **Khoerun904**_ **:** Aku juga sukaa~ /peluk cium/

.

 _ **D3rin**_ : Ditunggu saja yaaaa X"D Kalau di ceritain disini, takutnya chapter chapter selanjutnya jadi gak seruuuu~~ XD

.

 _ **Septi Hyun Joong**_ : SEMANGAAAT! Makasih yaa~ /peluk cium/

.

 _ **Luca Marvell**_ : Dia mulai terbiasa. Hahaha X"D

.

 _ **Adindark**_ : Penantianmu untuk chapter ini berakhir nak, tapi belum untuk chapter chapter selanjutnya. Hahahhaa. Jangan lelah menunggu ya~ XD

.

 _ **Bumbum**_ : You're not my friend, right? Aku punya temen namanya bumbum soalnya. Hahahahaha.. Atau memang anda adalah diaaaaaa!? :O

.

 _ **Ika Ayu lestari**_ : Sabar yaaaa~~ Ku juga punya banyak hutang cerita, tapi harus tetap nunggu karena tugas akhirku juga meminta untuk dilanjutkan :")

.

 _ **Sitilafifah989**_ : Dilanjut kok, tapi ya gitu.. lama emang.. Soalnya buat nulis cerita gini kan juga harus mikirin ini itu, selanjutnya ceritanya gimana, dan ya... begitulah. Hahahaha.. sabar aja yaa XD

.

 _ **Dan untuk yang udah jadi sider, fav, follow, ninggalin jejaknya di kotak review,**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Jejak kalian membuat saya semangat!**_

 _ **Sabar selalu dan Enjoy!**_

 **RnR?**


End file.
